La Batalla Definitiva
by UX3
Summary: La secuela de Los Misteriosos Shamanes en donde estos ahora son aliados y Hao vuelve a ser el enemigo ahora que se reabre cierto torneo.
1. Capítulo 1

Bien, aquí les traigo la secuela de "Los Misteriosos Shamanes" en la que, como ya lo checaron en el sumario, el Torneo se reabre, Hao vuelve a ser el enemigo y los 3 Shamanes de la historia pasada se vuelven aliados. Espero le presten atención y dejen reviews¿O.K.?

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 1: La Reunión.**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que nuestros amigos conocieron a 3 Shamanes, los cuales combatieron contra Yoh y cia. Y después combatieron contra el Espíritu Dorado el cual acabó con Jean-Paul Olivier, el líder de los nuevos Shamanes. Ahora nos encontrabamos en la casa de los Asakura donde Yoh se encontraba caminando de puntitas he intentado salir de la casa. Entonces Amidamaru aparece repentínamente¿Amo Yoh, adonde piensa ir?

Yoh: Amidamaru, baja la voz no quiero que Anna se entere de que yo voy a...

Suena la voz de Anna¿De qué es de lo que no quieres que me entere Yoh Asakura?

Yoh: A...aa..nna...

Amidamaru¡Srta. Anna!

Anna¿Y bien Yoh?

Yoh: Yo...yo... pensaba...

Desde la entrada se escucha la voz de Manta¡Yoh, vamonos rapido sino vamos a llegar tarde al cine y Anna se dara cuenta!

Yoh¡Anna, no es lo que parece!

Anna: Yoh... me puedes decir... ¿Que era lo que pensabas hacer en vez de tu entrenamiento!

Yoh: Yo no pensaba hacer nada Annita... jijiji...

Manta entra diciendo: Oye Yoh vamonos antes de que Anna se...

Anna¿Antes de que yo qué, Enano Cabezón?

Manta: Anna... que sorpresa... jeje... buenos días.

Anna: No me interesa eso, Enano Cabezon. Lo que quiero saber es que haces llevandote a mi prometido a esta hora cuando se supone que debería estar entrenando.

Yoh: Anna, Manta no tiene la cul...

Anna¡¡Silencio!

Yoh: Pero...

Anna le frunce el ceño a Yoh quien calla inmediatamente. Entonces Manta dice nervioso: Jeje. veo que no es un buen momento¿Por qué no nos vemos otro día, El mes que viene me parece bien...

Anna: Alto...

Manta se detiene¿Pasa algo Anna?

Anna: Solo...

(Ataque especial de Anna a Manta donde él es lanzado hacia algo, en este caso la pared y queda noqueado)

Anna: ...eso.

Manta: Ay... qué fuerte...

Yoh: Manta...

Anna¿Que estas esperando¡Ponte a entrenar!

Yoh: Sí Anna...

Anna: Y haras el triple del entrenamiento programado para hoy.

Yoh¡¿El triple¡Pero si apenas puedo con el!

Anna: No quiero ninguna objeción. ¿Está claro?

Yoh: Pero Anna...

Anna hace su Técnica Especial en la que golpea a Yoh con una bofetada y tambien lo deja noqueado.

Anna: A ver si asi entiendes y te pones a entrenar.

Yoh: Sí...

Media hora después, estaba Ryu en la entrada del cine y ve a Manta llegar aunque estaba algo adolorido.

Ryu¡Manta! No me digas que Doña Anna se volvió a enojar contigo.

Manta: Sí, llegué en un mal momento ya que Yoh estaba entrenando...

Ryu: Bueno, ya va a empezar la función así que entremos rapidamente. Ya después invitaremos a Don Yoh.

Manta: Sí...

1 hr. después en la casa de Yoh, suena el teléfono y Tamao contesta¿Hola¡Srita. Lilly¡Qué milagro que llama después de tanto tiempo!

Lilly: También me da mucho gusto, Tamao... pero no tengo mucho tiempo¿Está Anna? Es que tiene que ver las noticias que están pasando en este momento.

Tamao¿Eh? Ah sí, permítame... ¡Srita. Anna!

Anna: Más vale que sea algo bueno ya que no tengo tiempo para trivialidades.

Tamao: Le habla la srita. Lilly, quiere que pongamos las noticias.

Anna: A ver, dejame hablar con ella.

El mal humor de Anna desapareció al saber que se trataba de Lilly y entonces Amidamaru lo nota: Amo Yoh, La Señorita Anna se calmó como si nada.

Yoh: Bueno, ella no lo admite, pero se lleva muy bien con Lilly ya que intentó defenderlas de Olivier cuando los conocimos a él y a los Ginga y por eso se gano su respeto.

Tamao enciende la T.V. y pone el noticiero. Todos ven lo que sucedió en un lugar no identificado de Osaka Japón. Un pequeño distrito fue atacado repentínamente como si unas fuerzas invisibles los hubiesen destruido.

Lilly en el teléfono¿Lo están viendo? Seguro se trata de Hao y sus hombres.

Anna: Sí, los ataques concuerdan con las características de cada uno.

Lilly: Mira, voy para allá. Ya termine mis clases y como mañana es día festivo no estaré muy ocupada. Ahí discutimos la situación con calma.

Anna: O.K. te esperamos, y gracias.

De vuelta en el cine Manta y Ryu salen tras terminar la película y mientras conversaban acerca de qué hacer el día de mañana ya que sería día festivo y no hay clases, ven a Lilly que se dirigía a la pensión Asakura y esta les cuenta todo y la acompañan. Finalmente llegan a la casa de Yoh donde tras los saludos hablan sobre lo sucedido y...

Manta¿Entonces no saben qué es lo que trama Hao?

Ryu: Quizás ya se volvió loco y la trae contra todo el mundo.

Yoh: No, eso no es característico de él. Tal vez no quiere aceptar que Matamune volvió con nosotros.

Matamune: Así es, se siente frustrado porque lo elegí a tí.

De pronto llegan Len y Jun Tao así como Pilika y Horo-Horo quienes aparte de venir con eso del día festivo que era mañana, parecía que ya sabían de la noticia.

Yoh¡Hoto-Hoto¡Len!

Horo-Horo¡Que me llamo Horo-Horo!

Len Tao: Pues ese nombre te sienta mucho mejor.

Pilika¡Oigan, no molesten a mi hermano!

Anna¡Ya basta todos ustedes!

Tamao, Jun Tao y Lilly: Oigan, no peleen.

Yoh: Está bien, ya que se trata de una emergencia al menos no tendré que entrenar más de lo nor...

Anna¿PERO QUÉ DICES?

Lilly: Tranquilízate Anna, si es una emergencia no hay otra cosa más importante que eso¿Entiendes?

Anna: Mmmm... pensándolo bien tienes razón, pero primero tenemos que ver qué busca Hao. Tal vez no sea solo por Matamune.

Len y Horo-Horo le murmuran a Yoh sobre el repentíno cambio de caracter de Anna y este les responde: No sé cómo peroLilly sabe cómo bajarle los humos a Anna fácilmente.

Anna¿De qué hablan?

Los 3: Ah, de nada.

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**

Solo para avisarles que esta vez Lilly sí será un personaje de mayor peso en esta secuela. ¿Qué más puedo decir¡SOY SU FAN #1! ...y ella es un amor.

Ejem... bueno, en breve llega el capítulo 2.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, con una breve aparición de Fausto, Lyserg, Chocolove y las Lilys restantes, así como Silver y los demás Apaches. Chequenla:

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 2: El Regreso de Hao.**

Mientras nuestros amigos conversan sobre Hao,cambiamos de escenaaInglaterra, Lyserg tiene una sorprendente visita.

Lyserg¿Fausto?

Fausto: Me alegra verte Lyserg. ¿Cómo has estado?

Lyserg: Muy bien, pero lo que más me sorprende es que tú...

Fausto: Es porque se está efectuando una conferencia de medicina y me invitaron. Como va a ser mañana aproveché para visitarte.

Lyserg: Vaya, gracias. ¿Y cómo han estado Yoh y los demás?

Fausto: Ya sabes, no cambian en lo absoluto.

Lyserg: Bueno, han pasado 2 semanas desde lo que pasó con el Espíritu Dorado así que me imagine que ibas a decir lo mismo.

Fausto: Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo ahora.

En otro lugar, en Norteamérica, Chocolove se preguntaba lo mismo mientras alimentaba a los gatos callejeros: Me pregunto cómo les irá a esos monigotes pues...

Lo mismo se preguntaban en otro lado de Norteamérica Ellie y Millie, al igual que Shalona y Sally en otra parte de tal estado. Sin embargo, todos ellos sabían que el peligro había terminado... o eso parece.

En la Aldea de los Apaches, Silver y Kalim veían las acciones de Hao en su enorme pantalla y ven que se diríge a Funbarioka.

Mientras que en la Casa Asakura todos seguían discutiendo sobre el asunto.

Lilly: Bueno, entonces hay que pensar que es lo que podemos hacer con Hao.

Anna: Tienes razón.

Len Tao: Eso es fácil.

Yoh¿En serio?

Len Tao: Obviamente.

Horo-Horo¿Quieres dejar de hacerte parecer el listo y decirnos de una vez?

Len Tao¡¿A qué te refieres con hacerme parecer listo!

Horo-Horo¡¡A que solo intentas llamar la atención!

Len Tao¡¡Eso no es verdad yo no necesito hacer eso!

Horo-Horo: Ayy si el muy "lentarado" se hace pasar por alguien listo...

Len Tao¡¡Atrevete a repetir eso Hoto-Hoto!

Horo-Horo¡¡¿A quien le dices Hoto-Hoto!

Len Tao¡¡Pues a ti!

Horo-Horo¡¡Me las vas a...!

De pronto Horo-Horo observa el rostro molesto de Anna y deja de gritar. Entonces Len Tao dice¡Y ahora que es lo que te pasa eh¡Ya se tienes miedo pero esto no se va a quedar así!

Len observa también a Anna y dice: No vales mi tiempo. (y se sienta al lado de Anna, Nota: Estaban todos en la sala sentados asi: Pilika, Horo-Horo, Tamao, Lilly, Matamune, Yoh, Anna, Len, Jun, Manta, Ryu)

Horo-Horo murmura: Suertudo...

Len también murmura Afortunado...

Yoh¿Y bien Len, qué era lo que nos ibas a sugerir que hicieramos con respecto a Hao?

Lilly¡Es verdad! Dínos por favor...

Tamao: Pero Srita. Lilly...

Ryu¿Y bien que es Len¿Acaso se trata de una mega-arma?

Pilika¡¿Podrias dejar que el diga lo que es!

Manta: Tranquilos amigos, Len, dínos de que se trata tu plan.

Len Tao: Se trata de...

Todos menos Anna quien solo lo miraba seria¿Sí?

Len Tao: Se trata de...

Los mismos¿Sí?

Len Tao: De...

Los mismos¿Ajááá?

Len Tao: De...

Anna¡Dilo de una buena vez!

Len Tao¡¡¿Pero quien te crees que eres para ordenarme niña!

Todos callan repentínamente y entonces Anna le reclama¡¡No soy una niña!

(Tecnica especial de Anna en la que ella golpea a Len en la cara dejandolo noqueado en el piso de la sala junto con 3 chicones en su cabeza)

Manta: Hizo lo mismo que conmigo...

Anna¡Eso te enseñara a respetarme!

Todos sin decir nada hasta que...

Anna: Ahora dínos cuál era tu plan... y mas te vale que valga la pena.

Len Tao: (ya en su lugar donde estaba sentado con unas 3 curitas) Ya no lo recuerdo...

Todos caen a la japonesa a excepción de Anna quien lo iba a golpear pero antes de que se pudiera mover sintió algo al igual que Yoh y Len.

: Se ve que no has cambiado en nada Anna Kyouyama.

Yoh¿Qué haces aquí?

: No tengo porque decírtelo.

Len Tao¡No te estamos pidiendo que nos lo digas te estamos obligando!

: Se ve que siempre explotas con mucha facilidad Len Tao... jujujuju...

Len Tao¡Cierra la boca!

Anna: Hao...

Matamune: Hao...

Hao: Vaya pero si es el viejo gato Matamune, veo que pudiste regresar...

Matamune: Hao yo sólo...

Hao: No quiero oírte hablar en lo que resto de tu vida, gato infelíz... Aunque no me interesa lo que digas.

Matamune: Pero...

Anna: Hao¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

Hao: Lo de siempre, para lo que volví a renacer...

Yoh: Sabes muy bien que el torneo se pospuso por tu culpa Hao, así que los Grandes Espíritus no seran tuyos y aún y cuando estuvieramos en el torneo nunca dejaríamos que te apoderaras de ellos.

Hao: Vaya, has ido formando un poco de caracter, pero aún así no lograras hacer nada, ya que nadie de ustedes se acerca a mi nivel...

De pronto Lilly lo señala con un gesto heróico¡¡Nosotros acabaremos contigo lo creas o no!

Pilika le sigue la corriente¡¡Sí¡¡Mi hermano se encargara de hacerte trizas!

Horo-Horo¡¡Pilika, cállate!

Pilika¡¡Hermano no seas cobarde!

Horo-Horo¡¡Pero este no es el momento!

Ryu¡¡Siempre apoyare a Don Yoh en todo!

Jun: Len...

Len Tao¿Lo ves Hao¡Somos demasiados como para que nos puedas derrotar!

Hao: La cantidad no importa...

Anna: Solo el poder...

Hao: Jajaja, así es, Anna, veo que tu y yo nos parecemos mucho, eso me agrada...

Anna: Aun así yo tengo suficiente poder como para detenerte y así Yoh se convertirá en el Shaman King.

Yoh: Anna...

Hao: Jajajajajajaja, no me hagas reír, no hay nadie que pueda igualar mis poderes y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes... ahora hare lo que vine a hacer y eso es...

**Fin del Capítulo 2.**

¿Qué es lo que planea Hao ahora que ha vuelto al bando enemigo? Más de esto en los siguientes capítulos.


	3. Capítulo 3

En esta capítulo es donde regresan los 3 Shamanes de "Los Misteriosos Shamanes" y aquí se explica el por qué Lilly tendrá mayor peso en la historia.

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 3: El Regreso de los Misteriosos Shamanes.**

Manta¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con mi amigo Yoh?

Hao: Pues lo mismo, pero ahora va a ser diferente, vamos a ser uno solo.

Yoh¿Sigues con eso¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que pude salir de ahí?

Anna: Sí, Yoh pudo salir de ahí, así que no será nada fácil ahora.

Hao: Bueno, les dejo esta Bitácora Magica, para que Yoh se vuelva mas fuerte y asi seremos uno solo.

Matti, que acompañaba a Hao junto con Kanna, Marion y Opacho, dijo¿Qué vamos a hacer señor Hao?

Hao: Pronto empezará de nuevo el Torneo de Shamanes, y así yo dominaré a los Grandes Espírtus.

Horo-Horo¡No te lo vamos a permitir Hao!

Hao: Pues yo ya me voy, así que solo les dejo esto para que se vuelvan mas fuertes, van a llegar al nivel que estaban mis camaradas antes de morir.

Kanna: Vámonos, Señor Hao.

Hao: Adios a todos, y tu Matamune, jamás te voy perdonar por lo que me hiciste, ya que te fuiste con mi otra mitad y no conmigo, me traicionaste, por eso vas a pagar caro.

Matamune: Hao, recuerda que siempre fuí tu amigo, además, lo que quería es ayudarte...

Hao¡Cálla y veras que te exterminaré!

Mientras en la Aldea de los Apaches.

Silver: Señora Goldva, ya va empezar de nuevo el Torneo.

Goldva: Como ya revivió Hao, eso nos va complicar la vida, bueno además tambien el Espíritu Dorado se comió a muchos de nuestra aldea.

Kalim: No se preocupe, recuerde que ya muchos volvieron a la vida al igual que la amiga de Yoh Asakura.

Goldva: Eso es cierto, Bien, prosigamos.

Pero lejos de allí aparece de entre unas misteriosas llamas Jean-Paul Olivier, quien fuera devorado por el Espíritu Dorado hace apenas 2 semanas. Las llamas toman forma frente a él formando un Ave Fénix.

Olivier: Por lo que veo este Fénix es mi nuevo Espíritu acompañante. Ahora debo buscar a Kenjiro y a Kyoko y reanudar nuestra lucha en contra de los Asakura sobretodo ahora que está por empezar el Torneo.

En otro lugar, Kenjiro y Kyoko, los gemelos que acompañaban a Olivier, estaban en una mansión la cual al parecer era su hogar. Ambos entran a un cuarto pequeño en el cual sólo estaba un enorme cofre. Kenjiro lo abre con una llave y aparecen 2 Espíritus en forma de caballos y ambos eran de color plateado. Uno de ellos era un Pegaso y el otro un Unicornio. Entonces ven que dentro del cofre estaba una nota que decía:

_"Hijos míos, hace tiempo les habíamos dicho su madre y yo, que por ningún motivo entraran a esta habitación a menos que a nosotros nos sucediera algo. Supongo que al abrir el cofre quiere decir que ese día ha llegado. Estos Espíritus son la herencia de nuestra familia para ustedes. El Pegaso se llama Holywing y te corresponde a tí Kenjiro. y para tí Kyoko, el Unicornio se llama Holyhorn y es tuyo. Si son capaces de ver a sus propios Espíritus significa que uds. también son Shamanes como nosotros. Nuestra familia ha guardado una gran tradición de Shamanes y estos Espíritus nos pertenecieron a mí y a su madre y antes de eso a mis abuelos. Son los Espíritus guardianes de la familia y espero que continúen con la tradición._

_**Con mucho cariño, su padre.**"_

Al terminar de leer la nota, Kyoko empieza a llorar agradeciendo a sus padres dondequiera que estén. Entonces Kenjiro presiente una presencia familiar y sale afuera encontrandose cara a cara con...

Kenjiro¿Olivier¿Estas vivo?

Olivier: Así es, fuí resucitado gracias a los Grandes Espíritus. Y acabo de obtener a un nuevo Espíritu... es el Espíritu del Ave Fénix.

Kenjiro: Nosotros también obtuvimos nuevos Espíritus.

Olivier: Oui, me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué tal si entre los 3 retomamos el concepto de destruir a los Asakura?

Kenjiro: Lo siento, no podemos hacer esto. Yoh y sus amigos resultaron no ser malignos y además hicimos las paces con ellos.

Olivier: Quoi? (Qué) ¿Cómo pudieron cometer semejante tontería¿Dónde está Kyoko¡Tienen que explicarme qué pasa aquí!

Sale Kyoko diciendo¿Tú... tú eres Olivier, verdad?

Olivier se sorprende al ver a Kyoko cuyos ojos ya no estaban vendados como cuando estaba ciega, sino que en su lugar traía sus viejasgafas redondas y sus ojos ya no tenían rastros de ceguera. Oliver dice¿Pero cómo¿Qué no estabas ciega?

Kenjiro: Es lo que trataba de explicarte, ellos nos perdonaron la vida y Fausto curo los ojos de Kyoko por lo que ya no está ciega.

Kyoko: Me alegra que estes vivo, finalmente puedo conocerte físicamente.

Olivier¿Eso quiere decir...?

De pronto Silver y Kalim aparecen frente a ellos y les cuentan acerca del nuevo Torneo de Shamanes tras lo cual les entregan 3 Oraculos Virtuales y...

Olivier: Lo siento... pero yo no haré equipo con ustedes. Debo... debo hacer equipo con Hao.

Todos¿Cómo?

Olivier, que aún conservaba poderes mentales, lanza un pequeño pero agresivo mensaje mental, a lo que ellos entienden lo que él piensa hacer. Después, Olivier se aleja volando en el Fénix.

Kenjiro: Él piensa hacer un viaje sin retorno al unirse a Hao.

Kyoko: Y al parecer ya no le importa la destrucción de los Asakura.

Olivier iba viajando a la vez que pensaba: Cuando obtuve el Espíritu de la Tierra, pensaba vengarme de los que me hicieron sufrir durante toda mi vida. Incluso llegué a pensar en la dominación del mundo... Pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba muy equivocado con respecto a Yoh Asakura y sus amigos. Ellos se entregaron desinteresadamente en devolver la vista a Kyoko... y ahora ya no deseo su muerte, lo unico que puedo hacer será derrotar a Hao si me uno a él y nadie nos derrota. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Kyoko, Kenjiro... y por Yoh y sus amigos.

De vuelta a la Casa Asakura, Yoh y los demás escuchan un sonido muy familiar y revisan sus Oraculos los cuales habían conservado de recuerdo... hasta ahora. Leen el mensaje del Oraculo y comprenden lo que dice.

Len Tao: Vaya, así que piensan continuarlo en donde se quedó.

Horo-Horo: Claro, significa que volveremos al combate.

Tamao: Srita. Lilly¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

Lilly había quedado en shock al leer su propio Oraculo. Se suponía que ella, junto con su antiguo grupo, había quedado descalificada del torneo al retractarse de combatir contra Hao. Sin embargo, el mensaje indicaba lo contrario.

Anna¡No puede ser¡Se supone que ya no deberías participar!

Lilly: Esto es imposible... Debe ser una pesadilla...

Pilika: Oh, miren el equipo con el cual va usted a participar...

Lilly¿¿¿Qué¿¿¿EL EQUIPO... GINGA?

Llegan los Gemelos y Kyoko dice: Así es. Queremos que ud. particípe con nosotros.

Llegan también Kalim y Silver, y este dice¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!

Los Gemelos cuentan a nuestros amigos acerca de sus nuevos Espíritus y lo de su inclusión al torneo, pero no dicen nada de Olivier. Entonces Lilly les reclama¿Pero por qué quieren que yo me una a ustedes? Yo ni siquiera soy tan fuerte como ellos. (Yoh y cia.) Además yo no pertenezco a su familia.

Kyoko: Porque ud. trató de salvarnos del Espíritu Dorado hace poco. Y por eso queríamos devolverle el favor pidiendole que particípe conmigo y mi hermano. Sé que esto es muy precipitado incluso para todos, pero no tenemos a nadie más a quién recurrir y no se nos ocurrió otra forma de estar a mano con usted.

Tamao: Entiendan por favor, la Srita. Lillyacaba de ser resucitada despuésdelo ocurridoen esa ocasión así como cuando nos protegió del Sr. Olivier antes de eso. Yo no quiero... nosotros no quisieramos que se sacrifiqué una vez más... ya que sería muy triste para todos, incluyendo a la Srita. Shalona y sus demás amigas... (y empieza a llorar)

Lilly, en un gesto serio y volteándo el rostro, dice: Perdóname Tamao... pero no puedo decepcionarlos rechazando ese favor. Yo también estoy muy asustada por entrar de nuevo al Torneo y tal vez enfrentar a Hao, pero no puedo echarme para atrás. He decidido participar con ellos.

Las chicas se sorprenden, los muchachos piensan que a lo mejor se volvió loca, pero Lilly estaba totalmente decidida a participar en el Torneo junto a Kenjiro y a Kyoko.

**Fin del Capítulo 3.**

Bien, una razón por la que elegí a Lilly para conformar el nuevo equipo fue debido a que Olivier se iba con Hao ya que a él le faltaba Luchist además de que para los gemelos no podía meter a Manta porque apenas resiste una posesión de almas, Jun Tao es taoísta y quién sabe si la acepten por eso, Anna pues obviamente se negaría a participar y Tamao es... Tamao.

Más de esto en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bien, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo:

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 4: De vuelta a la Aldea de los Apaches.**

Yoh: Si no recuerdan, Lyserg ya no está en ningún equipo, qué podrán hacer Silver.

Silver: Pues él tendrá que encontrar equipo, además, creo que él ya tiene equipo, como sabía que ustedes ya estaban completos pues no quiso molestarlos así que el equipo al que seguramente se unió es con la Doncella Jeanne y Marco.

Ryu con ojos llorosos¿Se fue de nuevo con ellos¡Mi lyserg!

Horo-Horo: Ya empezo de nuevo este...

Manta: Tranquilízate Ryu solo es para que siga particiapando en el Torneo.

Yoh: Me queda una duda¿Hao no destruyo a Shamash?

Silver: Eso sí, él destruyó al Espíritu Shamash, pero parece que con sus suplicas regreso de nuevo el espiritu asi que, ell ahora tiene a ese espiritu y dicen que ahora es mas fuerte que nunca.

Yoh: Sí que serán unos oponentes dificiles.

Len Tao: No lo creo.

Yoh¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando nos detuvo, solo salimos de ahí, porque ella quitó su posesión.

Horo-Horo: Sí, tienes razón.

Len Tao: Entonces que esperamos tendremos que irnos a Norte America para seguir con el Torneo.

Yoh: Bueno entonces vamonos a Norteamerica.

Len Tao: Si vamos a usar mi avión privado.

Horo-Horo: Si no te lo destruyen.

Len Tao¡Callate mocoso, te dejaria aquí, pero solo porque eres de mi equipo no te puedo dejar.

Horo-Horo: Ay sí, como no.

Len Tao¿Quieres pelear?

Horo-Horo¿Tú y cuántos más?

Yoh: Chicos no se peleen, además tienen que tomarlo con calma.

Len Tao y Horo-Horo¡No te entrometas!

Silver les dice que Fausto también los verá en Norteamérica y se va junto con Kalim. Entonces todos parten a Norteamérica donde encuentran a...

Ryu, otra vez con ojos llorosos¡Lyserg!

Yoh¡Chocolove¡Fausto¡Y los Soldados X!

Chocolove: Orale pues, parece que todos venimos a lo mismo tú.

Fausto: Por fortuna la conferencia fue apenas ayer. Así es como llegué a tiempo.

Lyserg: Al parecer todos vinieron a ver el torneo.

Marco: Esperen¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Marco se refería a los Gemelos por supuesto. Pilika responde: Por si no sabía ellos ya se reformaron. Y ahora participarán en el Torneo junto con la Srita Li... (Horo-Horo le tapa la boca)

Horo-Horo¡Pilika por Dios...!

Lilly: Dejala, tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo. (Justo al terminar, muestra su brazo izquierdo con su bitácora puesta.)

Lyserg y los Soldados X, así como Chocolove, se sorprenden al ver su bitácora y entonces Yoh les dice: Es una larga historia. Empecemos el viaje de una vez¿Sí?

Horas después, tras reencontrarse con Billy, el camionero, todos viajan por la carretera y entonces...

Amidamaru¿Eh¿Eso no es...?

Al igual que la primera vez, Amidamaru sintió que la Aldea de los Apaches estaba cerca. Entonces bajan, se despiden de Billy (Especialmente Ryu con su muy particular estilo) y entonces parten hacia donde se encuentra la Aldea.

Len Tao: Al parecer la encontramos más rapido que la primera vez.

Horo-Horo¿Pero qué tanto te preocupa eso? Al menos no recorrimos un laaargo camino como antes.

Marco: Tiene razón.

Sin embargo, avanzan más y al llegar Goldva los saluda y les dice: Bienvenidos a la Aldea de los Apaches.

Finalmente, todos se instalan en sus respectivos cuartos y por la noche Lilly tiene una pesadilla en la cual ella vestía la ropa que Ellie le regaló durante ese asunto de Olivier, los Gemelos y el Espíritu Dorado (O sea, una blusa como la de Ellie pero sin rayas y color rosa con una "L" en el pecho; unos tenis y calcetines blancos; unos shorts como los de Kanna pero rojos y una boina del mismo color. De hecho participará realmente vestida así), y entonces se encontraba luchando sola contra un ave de aspecto llameante. El lugar estaba infestado por cadaveres de personas conocidas y detrás del ave aparece el Espíritu de Fuego con Hao quien le dice a Lilly: Muere.

Entonces Lilly es incendiada inmediatamente y despierta bruscamente de su pesadilla respirando muy rapido. Entonces va al baño sin ponerse los lentes, se lava la cara y al salir encuentra a Anna frente a ella.

Anna¿No puedes dormir, verdad?

Lilly: Eh... por lo que veo tú tampoco.

Anna: ...tienes miedo.

Lilly¿Eh?

Anna: Sé que quieres participar, no solo para complacer a esa niña, sino para probarte a tí misma. Sin embargo te muestras insegura al volver al Torneo.

Lilly: Bueno, eso ya todos lo saben...

Anna: Te confieso que yo... también tenía miedo en el anterior torneo. Miedo de lo que pasaría si Yoh perdía ante Hao y se apoderaba de los Grandes Espíritus. Pero al final Yoh resolvió la situación siendo tan optimísta. Por eso entiendo cómo te sientes.

Lilly¿Eh¿Miedo tú¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?

Anna: Jamás se lo confese a nadie. Ni siquiera a Yoh. Sin embargo, tengo la ligera confianza en que Yoh derrotará a Hao definitivamente... aún a costa de las vidas de muchos involucrados.

Lilly: Dices eso como si nos fueramos a morir.

Anna le sonríe y concluye: Es probable, pero espero que eso no pase. Vamos a dormir.

Y al día siguiente, todos se reúnen para la prueba de la nueva bitácora. Están reunidos los Equipos Funbari, el de Len y el Ginga. Marco, Jeanne y Lyserg rechazaron la prueba por... motivos muy obvios. Todos pasan por la pequeña dimensión vestidos con su respectivo traje de combate. En el caso de los Gemelos ellos vestían su misma indumentaria al estilo "Men In Black" pero sin el saco y su camisa era de manga corta. Y Lilly llevaba cierta indumentaria.

Jun Tao: Len...

Pilika: Hermano...

Tamao: Joven Yoh... Srita. Lilly...

Finalmente salen y como la vez anterior, todos salen cabizbajos y serios. Entonces Yoh ríe¡Jijijiji! Esa sensación nunca se olvida.

Sin embargo, Lilly y Kyoko seguían cabizbajas, entonces Pilika nota que...¡Oh no¡Miren!

Vieron sorprendidos cómo los shorts de Lilly, así como la falda de Kyoko (Recuerden que ella usa una falda como la de Pilika pero sin el símbolo), se estaban mojando por dentro y al final un líquido les escurre por la pierna.

Kenjiro¡Hermana!

Sin embargo, ambas sonríen nerviosamente a la vez que dicen¡Qué vergüenza¡Ni siquiera nos acordamos de ir al baño! (Y empiezan a reír graciosamente)

Todos caen a la japonesa otra vez y Kenjiro le reclama a Kyoko¿Qué significa esto?

Kyoko¡Ay hermano¡No me regañes!

Tamao: Srita. Lilly... ¿Está ud. bien?

Lilly¡Mejor que nunca!

Entonces notan que ambas se veían muy alegres, como si hubieran recuperado algo en su interior que creían haber perdido para siempre.

Kenjiro (Pensando): No cabe duda, mi hermana ha recuperado su alegría.

Entretanto, en otro lugar, el grupo de Hao también paseaba por la Aldea junto a su nuevo miembro.

Olivier: No te decepcionaré Hao.

Hao: Más vale que eso no suceda.

Olivier (Pensando): Sí Yoh no logra acabar contigo yo me encargaré de eliminarte... ¡Lo juro!

**Fin del Capítulo 4.**

Je Je... me divertí mucho al poner esa parte de la Bitacora. En fin, no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Bien, solo les quiero pedir a los fans de Pilika o Jun Tao que no me maten por lo que voy a publicar¿O.K.?

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 5: Ataque Traicionero.**

Al poco rato de terminar el rito de la bitácora, Lilly y Kyoko se iban a cambiar de ropa y los demás comienzan a probar el incremento de sus habilidades. Mientras tanto, Jun Tao, Pilika y Tamao iban a recorrer la Aldea de los Apaches. Minutos después se encuentran con...

Hao: Vaya, así que también han venido a participar.

Pilika¡Ah¡Es Hao!

Tamao¡Señorita Pilika¡Mira quién lo acompaña!

Olivier: Bonjour, mademoiselles.

Jun Tao¡Así que has vuelto a la vida!

Hao: Sí, los Grandes Espíritus al parecer le perdonaron la vida y hasta tiene un Espíritu propio.

Olivier muestra a las chicas su Ave Fénix y Tamao tartamudéa¿Pe-pe-pero... po-po-por qué... se alió... co-co-con Hao?

Hao: Pues ambos coincidimos en que queremos destruír a Yoh. ¿Era obvio, no?

Aparece Marion diciendo: Esta vez Mari y el Trío de la Flor participarán en el Torneo.

Hao: Y si interfieren serán destruidos junto con Yoh.

Jun Tao: Vámonos, no debemos estar aquí.

Llegan Kanna y Matti y entonces la primera dice: No tan rapido, antes les dejaremos un recordatorio para que sepan que hablamos en serio.

Entonces el Trío de la Flor ataca en un ataque combinado a las 3 chicas y aunque era una combinación espectacular no fue muy fuerte que digamos ya que si las mataban arruinarían la misión de Hao. De todos modos Lee Bruce Long estaba con ellas e hizo lo posible para absorber los ataques.

Hao: Vámonos, amigos.

Todos: Sí.

Al mismo tiempo Yoh y los demás oyeron el estruendo que ocasionaron Kanna y las demás con ese ataque y corren para investigar.

Mientras tanto, Tamao y Pilika resultaron ilesas, aunque esta última tenía la chaqueta rasgada del hombro derecho. Entonces ayudan a Jun y...

Tamao¡Señorita Pilika mire esto!

Pilika¡Ah!

La cara de Jun salpicaba sangre, aunque como estaba cabizbaja no se podía ver en dónde sangraba. Entonces Pilika observa rapidamente la rasgadura en su chaqueta y sin pensarlo 2 veces coloca su mano en dicha rasgadura y con eso se arranca la manga entera.

Tamao¡Srita. Pilika¿Pero qué hace...?

Pilika: Eso no importa. Hay que ayudarla.

Los demás llegan y Pilika grita¡Hermano!

Horo-Horo: Dime qué pasó aquí Pili... (Observa su brazo derecho totalmente descubierto y...) Tu chaqueta... ¿Qué te hicieron?

Tamao vendando con la manga a Jun: Los Hombres de Hao nos atacaron e hirieron a la Srita. Jun, luego la Srita. Pilika se arrancó la manga para usarla como vendaje. (Termina de vendar a Jun)

Len Tao¡Hermana¿Qué sucedió? (Observa el rostro de Jun) Oh no... tu... tu ojo...

La cara de Jun sangraba del ojo izquierdo el cual estaba vendado. Ella responde: Estoy bien, no te preocupes...

Bruce Long: Fué mi culpa, yo me interpuse para recibir todo el ataque y no fue suficiente.

Fausto: Déjenme atenderla¡Rápido!

Len y Horo-Horo sintieron furia por dentro al ver que sus hermanas fueron atacadas bruscamente por los hombres de Hao. Entonces Chocolove les dice: Ya, calmados pues. Seguro es un plan de Hao para volverlos irracionales.

Llegan también Lilly, quien tenía su ropa de "niña buena" (O sea el que siempre usa en la serie), y Kyoko, quien traía unos pants en lugar de su indumentaria tipo "MIB" femenil. Tamao les cuenta lo que pasó y Kyoko empieza a sentirse furiosa por dentro al ver cómo dejaron a Jun Tao.

Kenjiro: Kyoko¿Qué sucede?

Kyoko¿Qué no ves? Empieza a repetirse la tragedia... ¡Mi tragedia! ...pero en otra persona...

Fausto: No se preocupen, estará bien. Al menos no fué una herida muy seria o hubiera quedado tuerta... si me disculpan la expresión.

Jun Tao¿Ves, Len? No fué nada grave.

Kenjiro¿Viste Kyoko? No necesitas ponerte tan seria ahora.

Kyoko: Eso no cambia las cosas. Debes saber que cuando recuperé la vista me juré a mí misma que nadie más pasaría por esta desgracia y haría lo que fuera para ayudar a las personas con esa discapacidad. Por eso debes entender cómo me siento.

Todos se sorprenden al oír esas palabras y consideran que esa era una meta muy noble. Sin embargo, llevan a Jun a una enfermería que estaba en la Aldea. Luego Pilika recuerda que...¡Se me olvidaba! También los acompañaba ese tal Olivier...

Todos menos los gemelos¿Olivier?

Tamao: Es cierto, y ahora traía un Fénix como Espíritu acompañante.

Lilly¿Un... Fénix? (Entonces recuerda su pesadilla y vió que era profética)

Yoh preguntando a los gemelos: Uds. no se ven tan sorprendidos que digamos.

Kenjiro: Bueno... nosotros sospechabamos que él también podría volver a la vida y... desconocemos el motivo por el cual se unió a Hao.

En realidad eso era una mentira ya que ellos, así como Silver y Kalim, habían jurado no revelar las intenciones reales de Olivier ya que todo se estropearía.

Anna: Eso no es todo. Creo que este ataque era para demostrarnos que actúan en serio.

Todos¿Tú crees?

Después de que Jun fuera atendida, Fausto le dice a Len Tao: No te preocupes, ella se recuperará en unos días. Además no fué una herida permanente.

Yoh: Bueno, vamos a buscar donde pasar los siguientes días.

En otro lugar, en la florería donde trabajan Sally y Shalona, estas reciben una visita.

Shalona¡Millie¡Ellie!

Sally: No me digan que vinieron a visitarnos.

Ellie: Eh... sí, mañana es un día festivo y decidimos visitarlas.

Millie: Vinimos solas. Mis papás decidieron irse a una segunda luna de miel y aquí estamos.

Luego pasan a la sala, Shalona y Sally cierran la florería por el resto del día y conversan sobre cómo les ha ido.

Shalona¿Saben? Es como si las 5 Lilys se hubieran vuelto a reunir de nuevo.

Ellie: Pero si nos volvimos a reunir hace semanas, en aquél asunto de los Espíritus... la unica que falta es Lilly.

Las 4 se quedan cabizbajas y contemplan una fotografía donde estaban las 4 juntas al lado de Lilly. Es la misma fotografía que se habían tomado cuando estaban en la Aldea de los Apaches. (Por si acaso, acuérdense del episodio de SK cuando Yoh y cia. llegan a la Aldea.)

Sally: Oh bueno, de todos modos ha de estar bien al lado de Yoh Asakura y los demás.

Millie, que había estado un poco callada, rompe su silencio diciendo: ...tuve una pesadilla anoche.

Shalona y Sally¿Eh?

Ellie: Es verdad, Millie... y yo también, debo agregar, tuvimos la misma pesadilla donde Lilly vestía la ropa que yo le regalé, y entonces Hao la mataba acompañado de un ave de fuego... creo que era un Fénix.

Las otras 2 se miran la una a la otra, sorprendidas, como si supieran qué clase de pesadilla tuvieron Millie y Ellie. Entonces Shalona responde sarcástica: Vamos, eso es ridículo. Lilly nunca se atrevería a correr esa clase de peligros, y menos si está sola. Además acuerdense del susto que nos dió la última vez que la vimos y...

Ellie: Pues supongo que uds. también lo soñaron¿O me equivoco?

Shalona y Sally¿Eh? Bueno, pues...

Millie: Tengo la sensación de que... jamás volveremos a ver a Lilly... y esta vez... es definitivo...

Mientras ellas se preocupaban por su antigua compañera, esta se encontraba en la Aldea.

Lilly¡AHHH-CHOO! (Estornudo)

Pilika¿Eh¿Le sucede algo?

Lilly: Por un momento parecía que alguien hablaba de mí...

Horo-Horo: Qué raro... en el pasado la Aldea estaba llena de muchos Shamanes participantes.

Chocolove: Tienes razón pues... ahora parece una Aldea Fantasma.

Llegan Silver y Kalim y el primero les responde: Eso es porque Hao acabó con todos los participantes que aún no habían participado o perdido un combate cuando provocó la suspensión temporal del Torneo hace tiempo.

Ryu¡Ahhh¡Ese Hao!

Silver: Creo que él deseaba pelear exclusivamente contra Yoh y para eso tuvo que eliminar a muchos participantes.

Kalim: Y eso no es todo. Ya tenemos el orden en el que pelearán sus equipos... lo peor de todo es que ya no tendremos clientela...

Anna¿Podrían mostrarnos el orden de las peleas?

Les muestran el orden de las peleas:

_1ª batalla: El Trío de la Flor VS. El Equipo Ginga._

2ª batalla: El Equipo de Len VS. El Equipo Estrella.

3ª batalla: Los Soldados X VS. Las Aguas Termales Funbari.

Todos se sorprenden al ver el esquema de los combates y entonces Pilika empieza a llorar a la vez que abraza a su hermano.

Horo-Horo: Maldición, nos tocará contra Hao.

Llega Jun, quien tenía un vendaje en el ojo lastimado y también vió el resultado de los combates.

Jun Tao: Len...

Ella tenía en sus manos la manga que Pilika se arrancó de su chaqueta para vendar su ojo. Entonces suenan los oraculos de los Ginga y Lilly.

Kenjiro: Es verdad... Seremos los primeros...

Kyoko: Es hora...

Lilly: ...

**Fin del Capítulo 5.**

Sobre Pilika y Jun... la primera tendrá que conservar su típica chaqueta rosada como está (al menos hasta que haya otro "cambio") y Jun se quedará con el ojo vendado hasta el final del Fic. (por eso les repito: No me maten si son fans suyas)

Es más, de Pilika hice un montaje con la manga arrancada para quien le interese y me la pida por e-mail.

En cuanto al Fic, las batallas comienzan a partir del siguiente capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Bien, aquí comienzan las peleas del Torneo.

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 6: El Trío de la Flor contra el Equipo Ginga.**

Poco después Kyoko y Lilly se visten su respectiva ropa con la cual lucharán en el Torneo. Sin embargo Kyoko tenía los ojos vendados de nuevo y Anna le pregunta¿Pero por qué te has vendado los ojos?

Kyoko: Bueno, cabe recordar que Hao y sus compañeros aún no saben que he recuperado la vista. Olivier tal vez ya lo sepa puesto que es telépata. Además recuerda que puedo sentir las presencias Shamanes sin la necesidad de ver nada... y eso quiero usarlo a nuestro favor.

Tamao: Srita. Lilly...

Lilly: No te preocupes, como diría Yoh, todo estará bien.

Kenjiro: Bien, vámonos.

Entonces se reúnen los 2 Equipos participantes y la batalla comienza. El Trío de la Flor utiliza a sus respectivos Espíritus para atacar a Lilly y a los Gemelos. Pero ellos les tenían preparada una sorpresa.

Lilly y los Gemelos¡Ahora¡Posesión de almas al 2º nivel!

Y finalmente los Espíritus Corceles de Kyoko y Kenjiro revelan su 2º nivel el cual además de aumentar su tamaño, su apariencia era divina, casi como la de un Dios. En cambio Jangalian, el hamster de Lilly, tenía la misma apariencia pero su tamaño era colosal.

Tamao: Esto es... ¡Increíble!

Pilika¡Tú lo has dicho!

Ryu: Si la pequeña Millie y sus demás amigas vieran esto se sorprenderían...

Yoh¡Esto se pondrá interesante!

Así, Lilly lucha contra Kanna, Kenjiro con Matti y Kyoko con Marion.

Lilly estaba sorprendida al ver a su hamster que tenía un enorme tamaño gracias a la nueva posesión de almas. Entonces...

Jangalian: No tengas miedo. Sube a mi costado.

Lilly¿Eh¿P-puedes hablar?

Holywing, el Espíritu Pegaso de Kenjiro, también habla: Claro que sí, gracias a este nuevo poder podemos comunicarnos fácilmente con uds.

Holyhorn, el Espíritu Unicornio de Kyoko, también dice: Confíen en nosotros. Juntos venceremos al enemigo.

Los 3¡De acuerdo!

Así peléan contra el Trío de la Flor.

Marion¡Mari no permitirá que los aliados de Yoh Asakura derroten al Señor Hao!

Kyoko¿Ah sí? (Luego imita a Marion) ¡Pues Kyoko le demostrará al "Señor Hao" que están equivocados!

Matti¡No nos vencerán tan facilmente!

Kenjiro¿Eso crees?

Kanna¡Ashcroft¡Acaba con ese horrible animal!

Lilly¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi Espíritu Acompañante! Escuchame bien, Kanna¡Más vale que cierres la boca!

Los demás observaban aténtamente la batalla.

Ryu¿Escuché bien¿Lilly dijo esas cosas?

Tamao¡Ella jamás había insultado a nadie!

Anna: Sin embargo, recuerden que gracias a que obtuvo los poderes de la nueva bitácora ella se mostró algo más abierta y alegre, en comparación con la chica tímida y callada que antes era.

Yoh: Pero Kenjiro no muestra ningún cambio en su caracter, Kyoko en cambio, también se muestra más alegre.

Regresando a los combates, ambos bandos estaban bien equilibrados en cuanto a sus poderes.  
Entonces un enorme halo de luz los rodea y...

¡BOOM!

Manta¡Ah¿Pero qué pasó?

Tamao¡No puedo ver nada!

Pilika¡Miren¡Ya puedo verlos!

Solo había 3 figuras de pie. Se trataban ni más ni menos que de...

Silver¡El Equipo Ginga pasa a la siguiente ronda!

Yoh¿Qué¿G-ganaron tan rapido?

Y entonces ellos 3¿Lo hicimos¡LO HICIMOS¡GANAMOS!

Tamao¡Qué bien¡Lo lograron!

Los demás se quedan sorprendidos. Incluso Hao se asombró. Sin embargo este racapacita y se diríge a Kanna y cia.

Hao: Espero que recuerden cuál es el precio por su fracaso.

Kanna¿Señor Hao¡No, eso no!

Matti¡Dénos otra oportunidad!

Marion: Mari... es decir, juro que no le fallaremos...

Hao¡SILENCIO!

Entonces el Espíritu de Fuego absorbe a los Espíritus del Trío de la Flor y los devora.

Horo-Horo¡Oh no, miren!

Len Tao¡Se atrevió a comerse los Espíritus de sus propios soldados!

Hao: Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Se alejan Hao, Opacho y Olivier, y entonces el Trío de la Flor permanece tirado en el piso y llorando por su fracaso.

Minutos después, Pilika estaba triste. Ella sabía lo que le pasaría a su hermano así como a Len y a Chocolove si perdían ante Hao.

Tamao: Srita. Pilika...

Len Tao: Ya estamos listos.

Jun Tao: Len...

Chocolove: Es ahora o nunca.

Horo-Horo: Vámonos.

Pilika: Hermano...

Pilika se para frente a Horo-Horo e inmediatamente lo abraza llorando. Horo-Horo le dice: No te preocupes, Pilika. Te prometo que volveré sano y salvo.

Jun Tao: Len... buena suerte.

Así, el Equipo de Len se diríge al Coliseo donde lucharían contra el Equipo Estrella.

Tamao abrazando a Pilika: No se preocupe, Srita. Pilika. Ya verá que él regesará con bien.

Jun, a espaldas de las chicas, piensa: Padre, Madre, Abuelo... si pudieran ver a Len en estos momentos...

Justo en eso el ojo sano de Jun suelta una lagrima. Entretanto, Yoh y los demás ya estaban en el Coliseo esperando ver la pelea entre los 2 Equipos. Al final la batalla comienza.

Len Tao: Hao... por tu culpa mi hermana estuvo a punto de perder un ojo debido a tus amenazas.

Horo-Horo: Así es, y la mía (Pilika) sacrificó una parte de su chaqueta favorita para intentar vendarla.

Chocolove: Lo más increíble es que ese loquito (Olivier) se haya aliado contigo.

Hao: Bueno, ya que lo desean, yo me encargaré de los 3... ¡Personalmente!

**Fin del Capítulo 6.**

Bueno, quizás este combate les pareció fugaz, pero en fin, no se pierdan el siguiente combate.


	7. Capítulo 7

Bien, este combate está un poco más duradero... creo.

En fin...

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 7: El Equipo de Len contra el Equipo Estrella.**

Hao decide combatir sólo al Equipo de Len y como en aquella ocasión, Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove deciden combatir con él.

Len Tao: Vamos a combinar nuestros ataques para así intentar hacerlo caer.

Horo-Horo¡Sí!

Mientras tanto, los demás observaban la pelea y Pilika piensa: Hermano, no puedes perder...

Kyoko, que seguía disimulando su ceguera con los ojos vendados, sintió que Pilika frotaba su brazo descubierto y entonces toca su otro brazo y...

Pilika¿Eh¿Qué haces?

Kyoko arremangó el brazo izquierdo de Pilika y le dice: Sé que no te ayudará mucho que digamos, pero al menos puedo emparejar un poco las cosas.

Anna: Ten cuidado, no podrás ocultar por más tiempo el hecho de que ya no estas ciega.

Kenjiro: Por ahora hay que ver la situación en el combate de ahora.

En la situación de la pelea del Equipo de Len contra el Equipo Estrella, estaban como parejos, aún no se decidía a un ganador.

Chocolove¿Hasta cuando se decidira esta pelea?

Len Tao¡Cierra la boca y pelea!

Chocolove¡Qué genio!

Horo-Horo¿Hasta cuando dejas de moverte?

Hao ríe sarcásticamente¡Cuando se me de la gana, Ya será mi hora de eliminar a uno de los amigos de Yoh...

Len Tao¡Eso nunca!

Pilika: Hermano...

Anna: No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar...

Tamao: No se preocupe Señorita Pilika.

Pilika: Tienes razón.

Kyoko: Si pierden, les caerá un terrible final. (Uds. saben a cual)

Kenjiro: A menos que milagrosamente no los mate.

Pero la suerte de Hao cambio, de pronto se incrementó su poder al maximo.

Yoh¿Qué?

Pilika¡¡Hermano!

Jun Tao¡¡Len!

Chocolove¡Y nadie se preocupa por mí!

Yoh¡Vamos, Choco!

Chocolove¡Así me gusta pues...!

Lilly murmura sarcastica¿Así le gusta pues...?

Hao: Espíritu de Fuego¡POSESIÓN AL 110!

Yoh¿Posesión al 110?

Anna: Acaba de hacer su mas grande posesión...

Kyoko: Eso es lo que me temia, solo estaba jugando con ellos solo por calentarse y así dar su maxima posesión.

Kenjiro¡Qué manera tan sucia de pelear!

Hao¿Y eso a quién le importa? Bien... ¡ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO¡¡¡MAXIMO PODER!

Len Tao¡¡Chicos, el poder mas grande... el gran poder de Len!

Horo-Horo: No se te hubiera ocurrido otro nombre...

Len Tao: Bueno¡Ustedes saben de que estoy hablando!

Chocolove y Horo-Horo: Ahhh...

Se fusionan sus poderes espirituales y se combinaron y se acercaron ambos ataques y...

Yoh: No puedo ver eso... ¡DETENGANSE!

Después de que ambos Equipos hicieron su maximo ataque (Más bien, solo Hao) se hizo un gran humo que los espectadores no pudieran ver nada.

Anna: Con este humo no podemos ver si ganaron o perdieron.

Manta: Tranquíla Anna, diles eso a los chicos, si es que viven.

Kalim: El Equipo de Len no puede continuar¡El Equipo Estrella gana la pelea!

Todos¿QUÉ?

Anna: No pongan esa cara, sabían perfectamente que Hao iba a ganar.

Ryu¡Demonios!

Pilika¡Hermano!

Jun Tao¡Len!

Yoh: Fausto, atiéndelos rapidamente, y tú Ryu, ayudalo.

Ryu: Como usted diga, Don Yoh.

Hao: Esto es como una advertencia Yoh, que puedo ser capaz de TODO.

Yoh: Hao...

Kyoko¡Rayos! Ahora otra vez nos toca esperar, ni modo...

Kenjiro: Tranquila hermana¿Y aún vas a ocultar el hecho de que ya no estas ciega?

Kyoko: Pues, por el momento sí.

Kenjiro: Eh... bueno...

Todos estaban en la sala de espera viendo si hay noticias de ellos, pero claro estaban mas preocupadas Jun y Pilika.

Yoh: Ya tranquilícense, todo va estar bien, Fausto hara todo lo posible para salvarlos.

Hasta que sale Fausto a decirles los resultados...

Fausto: Veran, sus heridas fueron profundas, hice todo lo posible...

Todos¿Sí?

Fausto: Hice lo que esta a mi alcance como doctor y como Shaman...

Todos¿Sí?

Fausto: Y ellos se encuentran...

Anna¡Ya dilo!

Fausto: Bueno, bueno, que estan... bien.

Todos ponen una cara de alivio, sin embargo Fausto dice: Pero aún seguiran en reposo hasta que se recuperen.

Pilika¿Mi hermano esta bien?

Yoh¿Podemos verlos?

Fausto: Sí, pero no metan en tema su pelea, para no hacerlos sentir mal y sobretodo a Len...

Todos: O.K.

Todos fueron a ver a Horo-Horo, a Len y a Chocolove.

Yoh¡Hola chicos!

Los 3: Hola...

Kyoko murmura: Veo que no estan muy bien que digamos.

Pilika: Hermano...

Horo-Horo: Pilika...

Ryu: Milagrosamente están vivos.

Chocolove: ...vivitos y coleando.

Horo-Horo y Len lo querían golpear, pero esta vez se salvo, por que aun estaban en reposo.

Len Tao: No pensé que tras tanto tiempo de pelear con Hao, haya incrementado su poder espiritual.

Yoh¿A qué te refieres?

Horo-Horo: Sentimos más poder en el cuando peleamos.

Chocolove: Es mejor que tengan cuidado con Hao pues...

Ryu: Oiga Don Yoh, hay que prepararnos.

Yoh: Ah, tienes razón, Ryu.

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**

Sé lo que están pensando, pero deben saber que son cosas del destino el que Hao siempre gane.

En fin, en el sig. combate por fin veremos luchar al Equipo Funbari y a los Soldados X.


	8. Capítulo 8

Este combate quizás se les haga medio corto y algo repetitivo, pero oigan, tengo que dejar lo mejor para los combates finales.

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 8: Los Soldados X contra el Equipo Funbari.**

Justo antes de que Yoh y los demás salieran del cuarto, Len lo detiene diciendo: Yoh, hay algo que debes saber.

Yoh¿Eh¿Qué es?

Horo-Horo: Cuando Hao aumentó su poder al 110 él... devoró a Koloro y a los demás Espíritus...

Todos¿Qué?

_**-Flashback-**_

****

Después de que Hao utilizara su gran ataque, y mientras el humo impedía ver lo que pasó, el Espíritu de Fuego aprovecho para atrapar a...

Len Tao¡No¡Bason!

Horo-Horo¡Koloroooo!

Chocolove¡Miiiick!  
Y entonces los devoró.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

****

Pilika estalla en llanto al escuchar eso¡No es cierto¡Koloro no¡Koloro no!

Kyoko la abraza: Cálmate, ahora lo más importante es derrotar a Hao.

Anna: Bueno Yoh, es hora.

Yoh: Sí, es verdad. ¿Nos acompañas, Manta?

Manta: Eso es logico, claro que sí.

Anna: Yo también, puesto que mi deber es estar al lado de mi prometido en todo momento.

Tamao: Srita. Lilly¿Qué tal si los acompañamos?

Lilly: Eh... no gracias. A decir verdad, tengo mucho en qué pensar y creo que seré de mucha más ayuda aquí que allá pero te lo agradezco.

Kyoko: Yo también me quedaré aquí por lo mismo.

Kenjiro: Entonces yo los acompañaré a ver su pelea. Por cierto Kyoko¿Por qué no te quitas el vendaje si en estos momentos no hay nadie más que nosotros?

Kyoko: Sabes que en estos momentos Hao o cualquiera de sus hombres podría espiarnos en cualquier momento y si descubren que no estoy ciega podrían atacarnos sin piedad.

Ryu: Entonces nos vamos.

Salen del hospital el Equipo Funbari, Anna, Manta, Tamao y Kenjiro y se dirígen al lugar de su combate con los Soldados X. (Lyserg, Marco y Jeanne)

Finalmente, tras llegar al campo de batalla, Yoh dice: Bueno Lyserg, tendremos que pelear con ustedes.

Lyserg: Sí. Tenemos que pelear entre nosotros, da lo mejor de ti Yoh.

Yoh: Igual digo yo Lyserg.

Doncella Jeanne: Bien, el Equipo ganador de esta batalla sin duda combatirá contra Hao.

Fausto: Así que tenemos que luchar con mas ganas.

Ryu con cara llorosa: Lyserg...

Lyserg¿Dime Ryu?

Ryu secándose las lágrimas: Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, vas a ver no voy a tener piedad.

Lyserg: Eh... bueno.

Entonces entran al Coliseo los 2 Equipos.

Silver¡Que comience la batalla!

Entonces, y sin razón alguna, sale Shamash.

Todos¿Qué?

Yoh¿No había muerto Shamash en aquel portal?

Doncella Jeanne: Shamash no puede ser destruido por ningun Espíritu, así que solo se lo comió Hao, pero en el instante que se lo comió, yo rece para que reviviera, así Hao perdió sus poderes de Shamash, aunque ahora es fuerte porque se ha tragado a mas Espíritus, pero no a Shamash.

Yoh: Bueno, ya dejemos de platicar y peleemos.

Marco: Así que ya esta decidido acerca de quién va ser el ganador...

Doncella Jeanne: Silencio Marco.

Marco: Si Doncella.

Los 2 Equipos comienzan la batalla y al igual que en la de los Equipos Ginga y de la Flor, ambos bandos estaban muy equilibrados. Sin embargo, esta vez sólo combatían Fausto contra Lyserg y Ryu contra Marco. Yoh y Jeanne ni siquiera habían movido un solo dedo.

Kenjiro: Esto es muy extraño, ellos no se han movido para nada...

Manta: Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón.

Matamune: Así que aquí estaban. Oh, ya empezó la pelea...

Anna: Matamune¿Dónde estabas?

Matamune: Unas niñas me persiguieron por todos lados desde que llegamos y por eso no me reuní con ustedes todo este tiempo...

Tamao¿Niñas?

De pronto se oyen 2 voces de niñas diciendo¡Aquí está¡Vamos a seguirlo!

Matamune¡Woahhh¡Luego nos vemos! Díganle a Yoh que si pierde jamás se lo perdonaré.

Entonces Matamune sale huyendo y 2 niñas, al parecer gemelas, corren tras él.

(Nota: Las niñas que persiguen a Matamune son nada menos que Lip y Rap, dos pequeñas Apaches que salen en el Manga y en el Anime no aparecen)

Todos deciden volver su atención hacia la pelea, la cual seguía igual.

Jeanne: Yoh Asakura, debes saber muy bien que nuestro objetivo sigue siendo el de eliminar a Hao de una vez por todas.

Yoh: Lo sé. Sin embargo nuestro principal objetivo sigue siendo el mismo que el suyo...

Tamao: Srita. Anna, parece que están hablando.

Anna: Seguramente cada quién planéa algo especial.

De vuelta al hospital, todos los demás veían mediante una televisión especial el combate en vivo.

Chocolove: Me pregunto cómo le harán para transmitir la pelea pues...

Pilika: Una vez Kalim nos comentó que en los campos de batalla siempre había camaras escondidas para grabar y/o transmitir en vivo los combates.

Len Tao: Qué envidia¿No? Ellos tienen todo a la mano...

Jun Tao observa a Lilly, quien no veía la televisión y en su lugar estaba recargada en la ventana mirando hacia afuera y le pregunta¿En qué piensas?

Lilly¿Eh? Ah... nada... me preguntaba quién sería el siguiente oponente para el grupo de Hao y...

Kyoko: Puede que sean los Soldados X o el Funbari... o nosotros.

Pilika le quita el vendaje de los ojos a Kyoko y dice¡Oye, ya deja de jugar a la cieguita!

Kyoko con los ojos cerrados¡Oye¡Devuélveme el vendaje! Sabes bien que si Hao o alguno de sus hombres descubre que recuperé la vista nos podría ir mal si peleamos contra ellos.

Horo-Horo: Pero tampoco tienes que divulgarlo así como así.

Suena una voz: Demasiado tarde...

Todos¿Eh?

Mientras tanto, los 2 Equipos seguían combatiendo y Jeanne e Yoh seguían hablando.

Yoh: Date cuenta que si peleas contra Hao volverá a apoderarse de Shamash. No estoy pidiendo que renuncien al torneo, sino que tienes que reflexionarlo bien si quieren derrotar a Hao.

Jeanne: Muy bien. Creo que ya hablamos lo suficiente. Marco, Lyserg Diethel, dejenmelo todo a mí.

Lyserg y Marco¿Qué?

Yoh: Ryu, Fausto, yo me encargaré desde ahora.

Ryu y Fausto: Don Yoh/Yoh...

Los 4 Shamanes acceden y entonces Yoh y Jeanne preparan su ataque.

Manta: Ya se movieron... y van a atacar.

Anna: Finalmente van a atacar.

Ambos lanzan su respectivo ataque y se produce un halo de luz.

De vuelta al hospital, la misteriosa voz era de Matti, quien iba acompañada de Marion y Kanna.

Kyoko, al ver que ya la descubrieron se pone sus lentes un poco resignada y dice: Supongo que ya me descubrieron...

Kanna: Si le decimos esto al Señor Hao seguro nos perdonará nuestra derrota y nos devolverá nuestros Espíritus.

Chocolove: Orale pues, esas chicas siguen siendo fieles a Hao.

Marion: Mari dice que Chocolove se calle.

Pilika¡Oye¡Nadie insulta al Chocolatín!

Len Tao: No vale la pena esta discusión. Vean, el halo de luz está desapareciendo.

Todos observan la pantalla y ven que Len tenía razón. Justo en ese entonces los Oráculos Virtuales de Lilly y Kyoko empezaron a sonar y...

Lilly: Quizás vamos a pelear contra uno de ellos, así sabremos fácilmente quién ganó.

Pero la impresión de ambas chicas es de sorpresa y temor a la vez al ver el nombre de su siguiente adversario. Entonces Lilly vuelve a tener esas imagenes de su sueño en su mente y confirma que se trataba de una premonición.

Al mismo tiempo en el Coliseo, Kenjiro notó que su Oráculo también sonaba y puso la misma cara de sorpresa y temor. Tamao observaba el nombre de su adversario y las lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos.

Manta y Anna seguían tratando de averiguar quién ganó la pelea entre los grupos de Yoh y Jeanne y...

Silver¡El Equipo de las Aguas Termales gana la pelea!

Manta¡Lo han logrado!

Anna¿Tamao¿Qué te ocurre?

Inmediatamente con los 2 Equipos, Jeanne le dice a Yoh: No cabe duda de que serás tú quien derrote definitivamente a Hao.

Suena la voz de Hao diciendo: Estas muy equivocada.

Todos¿Qué?

Aparece el Espíritu de Fuego e inmediatamente devora a Mikaelo, a Morphin y a Shamash.

Lyserg¡Morphiiiiiiiin!

Marco¡Mikaelo!

Jeanne¡No¡Shamash!

Hao: Esta vez no dejaré que Shamash vuelva a huír de mis dominios.

Ryu¡Desgraciado¡Morirás por comerte la hada de mi Lyserg!

Fausto: Maldito Hao...

Hao: Sin embargo tendrán que esperar un poco más ya que aún me queda un Equipo el cual debo destruír.

Yoh¿Un Equipo...¡No¡Es imposible!

Llegan Anna y los demás y Kenjiro dice: Lo es.

Kenjiro les muestra lo que dice su Oráculo mientras que Tamao lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Anna.

Ryu¡No puede ser! Ustedes...

Kenjiro: Así es. Nos tocará combatir contra Hao.

**Fin del Capítulo 8.**

Bien, a partir del siguiente capítulo los combates durarán 2 capítulos cada uno, además de que los siguientes 4 capítulos... ¡SON LOS ÚLTIMOS! Así que no dejen de leer esta historia.


	9. Capítulo 9

AVISO: Antes de iniciar este combate habrá un semidesnudo entre chicas, así que a los que no les guste este tipo de cosas, favor de saltarse todo ese contenido para checar directamente la batalla. Gracias.

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 9: El Equipo Ginga contra el Equipo Estrella.**

Como ustedes recordarán, después de que el Equipo Funbari derrotara a los Soldados X, Hao absorbió a los Espíritus de estos últimos y entonces...

Yoh¡Haoooo¡Cómo te atreves¡Cuando yo llegue a la final terminare contigo!

Hao¡Cálla Yoh, que despues seguirá tu Espíritu al igual que Matamune por traidor!

Mientras en el Hospital...

Lilly: Ya ni modo, no nos queda mas que prepararnos para pelear.

Kyoko: Así es, además ahora el Trío de la Flor sabe que yo puedo ver.

Jun Tao: No funciono tu plan... lo siento.

Kyoko: Srita. Lilly, ya es hora, tenemos que ir a derrotar a Hao.

Pilika: Kyoko... ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento al baño por favor?

Después de asentir, Kyoko acompaña a Pilika al baño donde esta se quita su bota derecha para quitarse después su falda negra con el símbolo de su familia y la cual obsequia a Kyoko.

Kyoko¿Pero por qué te la quitaste para darmela¿Acaso quieres que yo...?

Pilika: Sí, quiero que la uses en el combate, y que me prometas que tú, Kenjiro y la Srita. Lilly no se mueran.

Kyoko: Entiendo. (Se quita su zapato derecho para quitarse su falda también y se la da a Pilika) Toma, esto te ayudará un poco.

Las 2 chicas se sientan en un rincón mientras Pilika asiente.

Pilika (Contemplando la falda de Kyoko en sus manos): Gracias.

Kyoko: Aunque debo advertirte que esto será como un intercambio personal¿Eh?

En ese momento, Kyoko pone su mano en la pierna de Pilika, acariciándola. Pilika se ruboriza por eso.

Pilika: Disculpa que te lo diga, pero cuando haces eso me siento rara...

Kyoko: No me malinterpretes, tal vez creas que me comporto de manera... morbosa por así decirlo, pero ya te había acariciado la pierna cuando estaba ciega y quería hacerlo una vez más en caso de que mis manos no reconozcan tu piel en el futuro. Te contaría más de esto, pero tengo un duelo al qué asistir¿Recuerdas?

Pilika: Bueno, hay algo más... no te estoy prestando mi falda, quiero que la conserves como un recuerdo de... de nuestra amistad. En cuanto a la tuya no sé si decirte que...

Kyoko: Entiendo, pero en mi caso tendrá que ser un prestamo, ya que mi traje siempre lo debo llevar completo, tú sabes...

Pilika: También lo entiendo... bien, hay que ponernos ya las faldas.

Kyoko: Sí...

Una 1/2 hora mas tarde...

Kanna¡Señor Hao!

Hao¡No quiero hablar con ustedes!

Marion: No sea así Señor Hao, además, Mari... es decir, nosotras, tenemos una noticia.

Matti: Sí, Señor Hao, y es algo bueno.

Hao¿Qué es?

Kanna: Pues que la chica llamada Kyoko puede ver, señor.

Hao se enoja¡Eso ya lo sabía, grandísimas estúpidas!

Kanna¿Ya lo sabía Señor Hao?

Hao¡Por eso recibirán su castigo¡Espíritu del Fuego!

Kanna, Matti y Marion¡Noooo!

Yoh aparece y le reclama a Hao¡Dejalas en paz! Además, ellas no tienen la culpa.

Hao: Cállate Yoh, si no quieres ser destruído ahora.

También aparece Matamune¡Puf¡Al fin deje a esas niñas, (Entonces ve a Hao golpear al Trío de la Flor) ¡Hao¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlas?

Hao¡Cálla gato asqueroso¡Eres un maldito traidor!

Matamune¿Cómo crees? Hace 1000 años, yo te dije, que si querías hacer un lugar solo para Shamanes, eso no iba a funcionar.

Hao¡Los humanos son unos incompetentes!

Matamune: Por esos pensamientos, es que tú no eres nadie en esta vida.

Hao¡Vas a morir Matamune!

Matamune: Ahora piensa bien en tus actitudes.

Hao¡Ahora sí Matamune!

Matamune desaparece al Trío de la Flor y a Yoh con una teletrasportación y llegaron al hospital.

Todos ahí se sorprenden e Yoh les explica lo que pasó. Entonces aparecen Lilly, Kenjiro, y desde el baño Pilika y Kyoko ya con sus respectivas faldas intercambiadas y cuando les preguntan simplemente dicen que "es una larga historia".

Kenjiro: Bien, ahora sí nos tocará pelear contra Hao.

Yoh: Tengan cuidado y den lo mejor de ustedes.

Kyoko: Si Yoh, y vamos a lograr matar a esos incompetentes.

Matamune: Tengan cuidado con el, eso si sienten que no podran con el, mejor rindanse y si el quiere, pues entonces intervendré.

Kyoko, Kenjiro y Lilly llegan al Coliseo y Hao estaba esperándolos.

Hao: Ahora sí los destruiré.

Oliver¿Puedo acabar con ellos?

Hao: Haz lo que quieras...

Kenjiro: Olivier¿Cómo pudiste?

Kyoko: No nos queda más que acabar contigo también.

Hao: Kyoko, sé que puedes ver, yo lo sabía desde que comenzo el torneo.

Kenjiro¡Deja a mi hermana en paz!

Hao: Bueno Olivier... mátalos.

Olivier: Merci beaucoup, Señor Hao.

(Nota: Merci beaucoup en frances significa "muchas gracias")

Opacho: Señor Hao¿Y qué pasará conmigo?

Hao: Solo vamos a ver la pelea.

Opacho: Sí, Señor Hao.

En las afueras del torneo, todos nuestros amigos, excepto el Grupo de Len y el de los Soldados X, estaban por entrar al Coliseo para ver el combate cuando...

¡Tamao!

Yoh: Esa voz es de...

Tamao¡Srita. Ellie!

Se trataba nada menos que de Ellie quien también había llegado a la Aldea, acto seguido aparecen Millie, Sally y Shalona.

Manta¡Vaya¿Entonces han venido todas?

Ryu¡Millie! (Pone ojos brillosos)

Ellie: Quiero que nos digan dónde está Lilly.

Todos¿Eh?

Sally: Se encuentra allí adentro¿Verdad?

Anna: Así es.

Tamao¡Srita. Anna¡No les diga nada!

Millie: Vinimos porque estabamos muy preocupadas por ella.

Shalona: Así es, y supusimos que la encontraríamos aquí.

Fausto: Verán, se suponía que ella nos hizo prometer que no se lo diríamos a ustedes pero...

Ellie¡Pero nada¡No escucharé más excusas! Tamao, dile a Lilly que se retracte ahora mismo.

Tamao: No... no puedo... el combate acaba de empezar... (Y empieza a llorar)

Pilika abraza a Tamao y dice: Ya la hicieron llorar. Nosotros tampoco estuvimos de acuerdo pero ella insistió.

Millie¡Entonces la detendremos nosotras!

Sally¡Bien dicho!

Shalona¡Vamos a entrar e impedir que cometa una locura!

Las 4 Lilys corren hacia la entrada para impedir que su ex-compañera combata contra Hao. Sin embargo son atrapadas por Anna gracias a su rosario de las 1080.

Ellie¡Suéltanos!

Millie¡Tenemos que detener a Lilly!

Shalona¡No podemos permitir que pelée contra Hao!

Sally¡Juro que si no nos sueltas...!

Tamao seguía llorando abrazada por Pilika, cuyas lagrimas también empiezan a aparecer en los ojos al igual que en los de Ellie y Millie. Sin embargo, Anna se rehusaba a dejarlas ir.

Jun Tao: Anna¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Anna: No debemos interferir con la decisión de los demás por muy mortales que sean.

Todos voltéan a ver a Anna quien a pesar de mostrar seriedad en su rostro, las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas a la vez que dice: Y aunque nos duela, debemos respetar su decisión nos guste o no.

Al ver a Anna, todos se asombran e Yoh murmura: Anna...

De vuelta al combate, Lilly usa la fusión de almas y su hamster aumenta de tamaño. Acto seguido le reclama a Olivier¿Cómo fuiste capáz de venderte a ese maniático de Hao¡Responde!

Olivier: Porque descubrí que el es la verdadera razón para ver una Tierra hecha de Shamanes¡El es la clave para lograr tal éxito!

En realidad Olivier mentía, ya que no debía revelar que ya no deseaba conquistar al mundo sino derrotar a Hao en caso de que Yoh fracasara. Los Gemelos también sabían eso pero tampoco debían revelar ese secreto.

Lilly se enfurece¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¡Jangalian¡ATÁCALO!

Lilly trata de ignorar que en realidad estaba combatiendo contra el Fénix de Olivier al igual que en sus pesadillas y a la vez intenta hacer a un lado sus temores ya que muy en su interior sabe lo que sucedería si sucumbiera.

Hao¿Quién iba a pensar que esa niña tonta se volvería tan fuerte¡Esto se pone muy interesante!

Entretanto en el hospital, Len, Horo-Horo y Chocolove observaban todo desde su T.V.

Len Tao: Con que ese fue el resultado del entrenamiento de la Bitácora...

Horo-Horo¿Vieron? Esa niña peléa con tanta fiereza, como si ese cretino la hubiera insultado.

Chocolove: Parece que ya le echaron a perder su caracter de niña buena pues...

En el Coliseo todos observaban la pelea y las Lilys se sorprenden al ver a Lilly con esos nuevos poderes.

Ellie¡N-no puedo creerlo¿De verdad ella es Lilly?

Shalona¡Jamás creí que tendría tanto poder!

Millie¡Mira, Ellie¡Está usando la ropa que le regalaste!

Sally¡Esperen¿Qué no es ese el loco de Olivier?

Anna, quien ya se había secado las lagrimas en los ojos: Bueno, esa es una larga historia.

**Fin del Capítulo 9.**

Sí, así como lo leyeron: Anna llorando por Lilly. Y para rematar demuestra sin querer el cariño que le tiene. En cuanto al semidesnudo no, no es un intento de yuri por más que lo parezca. (por lo de la pierna y eso...)

No se pierdan la continuación de esta batalla en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 10

En el capítulo anterior, comenzó el combate entre el Equipo Estrella y el Equipo Ginga. Shalona, Millie, Ellie y Sally, al enterarse que Lilly pelearía contra Hao, deciden detenerla pero son detenidas por Anna. Ahora solo pueden observar la pelea. Sin embargo...

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 10: El Sacrificio.**

Olivier: Mira Hao, con Lilly no es mi problema, pero acabare con los tres a la vez.

Hao: Lo que tu digas, pero apurate, que ya quiero abosrber sus Espíritus.

Yoh¡Hao, no te atrevas!

Hao: Descuida, pronto te quitaré el tuyo también, Yoh.

Yoh¡Hao!

Olivier: Muy bien, ahora no nos queda mas que matarlos a los tres.

Comienza la pelea; Kyoko y Kenjiroposeían un gran poderal igual que Lilly, pero era muchopoder que no aguantaba Olivier solo.

Olivier: Sí que son fuertes los tres, pero acabare con ustedes. (Aumentaba su poder)

Kenjiro: No podemos permitir que Olivier nos gane y perdamos nuestros Espíritus.

Kyoko: Sí, tienes razón, hermano.

Lilly¡Por mis amigos, te destruiré Olivier, para que ya no regreses jamas!

Olivier: Sí que son fuertes...

Hao: Esto no lo puedo permitir así Oliver, espera yo peleare contra los 3.

Olivier: Que yo puedo...

Hao¡No seas inepto¡Te superan! Y eso lo sé porque siento su poder espiritual.

Olivier: Como usted diga Hao...

Hao¡Espíritu de Fuego!

Sally¿Qué¡Hao va pelear con Lilly!

Millie¡No puede ser, pobre Lilly!

Shalona¡Tenemos que apoyarla!

Ellie¡Sí, tenemos que darle el apoyo!

Yoh: Esto no se ve bien...

Anna: Solo nos resta esperar, espero que no mate a Lilly.

Tamao murmura llorando: La Srita. Lilly va a morir...

Anna le da una cachetada a Tamao.

Tamao: Srita. Anna... ¿Por qué...?

Anna: Mira Tamao tenemos que apoyar a Lilly, aunque sea difícil ganarle a Hao, pero tenemos que darle nuestro apoyo.

Tamao: Pero Srita. Anna...

Mientras tanto, en el combate...

Kenjiro¡No tan rapido Hao¡Antes lucharás contra mi hermana y conmigo!

Kyoko: Tal vez ahora no seamos tan fuertes como antes, pero también podemos darte batalla...

El Pegaso de Kenjiro y el Unicornio de Kyoko aumentan de tamaño gracias a la Fusión de Almas. Acto seguido atacan a Hao.

Hao: No me importa, ustedes dependían mucho de los Espíritus del Agua y del Aire pero ahora tienen a estos pobres sustitutos.

Los 2 Espíritus lanzan rayos por los ojos, pero aún así el Espíritu de Fuego era invulnerable.

Yoh: Ahora que Hao absorbió a varios Espíritus ya nada puede dañarlo.

Anna: No podrán vencerlo de esa manera.

Olivier: Realmente han logrado convertise en todos unos Shamanes, pero ni así triunfarán.

Lilly¡Cállate¡Yo aprovecharé para devolverte lo que me hiciste en el pasado!

Ellie¡Ay dios mío¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan vengativa?

Shalona: Recuerda que ese gusano la humilló hace tiempo. Es evidente que ahora se comporte de esa manera.

Ryu¡Don Yoh¿Recuerda cuando Lilly nos acompañó al entrenamiento que tuvimos con la Bitácora Mágica?

Yoh: Cierto, ella y Kyoko actuaron un poco extrañas cuando salieron.

Manta: Pero Kyoko estaba bien y no hemos visto ningún cambio en ella. En cambio Lilly...

Sally¿No será que ella también...?

Todos¿Qué?

Millie: Sí, nosotras tuvimos una pesadilla donde Lilly luchaba contra Hao y un Fénix idéntico a ese y la mataban.

Todos quedan sorprendidos y comprenden por qué Lilly actuaba algo distante y un poco diferente.  
Jun Tao: Así que es por eso... ella soñó lo mismo.

Pilika¿Qué podemos hacer?

Tamao: Srita. Lilly...

Entretanto, en el combate, Lilly y los Gemelos estaban abajo observando a sus Espíritus, y entonces...

Lilly¿Eh¿Qué hacen, Kenjiro, Kyoko?

Los Gemelos dieron vuelta atrás y caminaron unos pasos hacia donde Yoh y cia. se encontraban y estos sorprendidos se preguntan qué hacen.

Lilly¡Oigan¡No me digan que piensan abandonar el combate!

Sin decir nada, los Gemelos se detienen un poco. Luego Kyoko se quita sus lentes y los lanza hacia donde están Yoh y los demás. Yoh intercepta los lentes de Kyoko y se pregunta¿Por qué me los habrá lanzado?

Manta¡Miren! Están regresando al combate.

Lilly ve que los Ginga regresan y dice: Kyoko¿Por qué lanzaste tus...?

Kenjiro le sonríe: Srita. Lilly, fué un honor luchar a su lado.

Lilly¿Qué?

Kyoko también le sonríe: Así es, espero que sea muy felíz.

Olivier¡Ave Fénix¡Ataca!

El Fénix de Olivier lanza bolas de fuego al estilo de Birdramon en Digimon, pero los Espíritus de Lilly, Kenjiro y Kyoko los esquivan.

Kenjiro¿Lista hermana?

Kyoko: Cuando gustes, hermano.

Lilly: No me digan que ustedes...

Anna¡Oh no¡Esos tontos...!

Yoh¿Qué dices, Anna?

Anna¡Piensan sacrificar sus vidas para derrotar a Hao!

Todos¿Qué?

Jun Tao: Eso explica por qué Kyoko nos lanzó sus lentes... ¡Piensan abandonarlo todo!

Holyhorn y Holywing lanzan un ataque combinado hacia Hao mediante los rayos que lanzan por los ojos. Aún así el Espíritu de Fuego resiste el embate, sin embargo lo obliga a retroceder poco a poco.

Hao¡Basuras¡Espíritu de Fuego!

El Espíritu de Fuego lanza su ataque de fuego. Sin embargo, la combinación de los ataques de los Espíritus Corceles de Kyoko y Kenjiro contrarrestan momentaneamente el ataque. Entonces ven que un tercer ataque se une a esta combinación. Se trataba del Hamster de Lilly el cual también podía lanzar rayos por los ojos.

Kenjiro¡Srita. Lilly¿Pero qué hace?

Kyoko¡Su Espíritu no podrá resistir mucho tiempo ni mucho menos usted!

Lilly¡Tú misma acabas de recuperar la vista¡Además hiciste la promesa de ayudar a las personas con esa discapacidad en el futuro¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Olivier: Lo siento, antiguos camaradas... pero debo hacerlo... ¡Ave Fénix!

Su Fénix lanza bolas de fuego para romper un poco ese equilibrio, y entonces se produce una explosión seguida de un halo de luz.

Anna¡Rapido¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Ellie¿Qué¿Y dejar a Lilly ahí?

Millie¡Para nada!

Sally¡No la perderemos otra vez!

Shalona¡Así que no nos iremos!

Fausto: Demasiado tarde¡Eliza!

Eliza se transforma en Eliza Mefisto y Fausto le dice que suba a todas las personas aún contra su voluntad. Acto seguido se va volando.

Tamao¡No¡No podemos dejar sola a la Srita. Lilly!

Ryu¡Miren eso!

Ven como del halo de luz aparece un tornado devastador. El Coliseo es inmediatamente destruido por la fuerza del tornado el cual al cabo de unos minutos desaparece.

Pilika: Ya se calmó.

Sin embargo, sólo observan de pie e ilesos a Hao, Opacho y Olivier, quienes obviamente sobrevivieron.

Yoh¡Hao!

Hao: Como verás, logramos sobrevivir y de paso absorbí los 3 Espíritus de esos cretinos. Lástima que no pude matar a todos sus dueños.

Anna¡Hao, eres un malnacido!

Tamao¿Dijo que no mató a todos¿Pero quién...?

De los restos del Coliseo emerge lenta y dolorosamente una figura.

Manta: Yoh¡Sólo sale uno de ellos!

Yoh: Significa que los demás...

Pilika¿Pero quién de los 3 está saliendo?

La figura que salía de los escombros era nada más y nada menos que de...

Las Lilys, Jun Tao y Anna¡Lilly!

Tamao y Pilika¡Srita. Lilly!

Lilly estaba completamente ilesa, sin embargo, no tenía puestos sus lentes ni su boina ya que se le habían caído durante lo del tornado. Caminaba lentamente, cabizbaja y con lagrimas en su cara, hacia donde estaban Hao y su grupo.

Tamao¡Srita. Lilly¡No vaya con ellos espere!

Lilly ni siquiera hace caso. Las Lilys y Pilika también le gritan que se detenga pero no lo hace. Finalmente se detiene frente a Olivier y le da una cachetada.

Todos menos Hao se sorprenden porque...

Ryu: Le dió una cachetada y él ni se defendió.

Lilly: Ellos dieron su último aliento para impedir... que también muriera junto... con ellos... Sin embargo... los restos también me aclanzaron y aún así me metí... bajo un pequeño espacio donde no me... caerían encima... Y ellos... recibieron todo el impacto...

Fausto¿Qué¿Entonces esos niños...?

Lilly: Así es... sacrificaron su vida para salvar la mía... ¡Y tú eres el responsable! (Señalando a Olivier)

Hao: No lo culpes, sin duda fue un pequeño sacrificio para conseguir sus Espíritus y el tuyo.

Millie¡Qué crueldad!

Ellie¡Lilly¡No les hagas caso y ven con nosotros!

Lilly¡No te metas¡Voy a darle su merecido a este traidor!

Lilly golpea a Olivier y él sin siquiera defenderse. Entonces Jun Tao, Sally, Ellie y Shalona la detienen y la arrastran hacia donde están Yoh y los demás.

Sally¡Tranquilízate!

Lilly¡Sueltenme¡Dejenme acabar con él!

Entonces viene Anna y le da una cachetada. Luego le dice¡Cálmate ya! Te prometo que por lo que hizo recibirá su castigo al igual que Hao.

Shalona: Tiene razón, él no vale la pena.

Hao, Opacho y Olivier desaparecen de escena rapidamente y Lilly lo nota¡No¡Se han ido! (Se suelta de las chicas)

Jun Tao: Espera, trata de calmarte y pensar mejor las cosas...

Lilly¡De ninguna manera¡Déjenme en paz! (Se va corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos)

Tamao y Pilika¡Srita. Lilly!

Anna: Es mejor dejarla sola. Sólo así podrá reordenar mejor sus ideas.

Llegan Len Tao, Horo-Horo y Chocolove desde el hospital, aunque aún tenían vendajes en los brazos y/o piernas.

Jun Tao¡Len! Se supone que deberías estar en...

Len Tao: Decidimos venir personalmente a ver qué sucedió aquí.

Horo-Horo: Así es. La pantalla del televisor de nuestra habitación explotó repentínamente cuando se produjo esa explosión.

Chocolove: Oigan¿Qué no son uds. las amigas de la "4 ojos"?

Pilika, con los lentes de Kyoko en sus manos: Hermano, sucedió algo terrible...

Les contaron lo que pasó y...

Len Tao¡Ese malnacido de Hao!

Horo-Horo¡Y lo peor es que ese maldito de Olivier ayudó a asesinar a sus antiguos colegas!

Ryu, Fausto y Bruce Long encuentran algo entre los restos del Coliseo...

Ryu: Creo que esta es la boina de tu amiga, pequeña Millie.

Millie: Está toda sucia.

Fausto: Y esto es una parte de sus lentes. Creo que Manta volverá a tener trabajo.

Manta¡Oye!

Llega Silver y les comenta: Supe lo que pasó y quise expresar mis condolencias.

Anna: Gracias. ¿Y qué pasará con Hao y su Equipo?

Silver: Bueno, dentro de 2 horas se iniciará la pelea final entre los Equipos Estrella y Funbari.

Yoh¿2 horas?

Silver: Bueno, 1 hora y media. Tuvimos que darle esta noticia a Hao a quien buscamos primero.

Ellie estaba platicando con Tamao y Pilika: Así que por eso su chaqueta quedó en ese estado.

Tamao: Así es, Srita. Ellie, ellos nos atacaron a traición.

Pilika: Sí, por su culpa sacrifiqué la manga derecha de mi chaqueta para tener que vendar a la Srita. Jun.

Sally: Ese Hao...

Shalona: Miren, ya terminaron de hablar esos. (Yoh, Anna y Silver)

Matamune: Aquí vienen.

Yoh: Finalmente todo acabará hoy... Hao debe ser detenido de una vez por todas.

**Fin del Capítulo 10.**

Se aproxima el final de esta historia en la que un Asakura tendrá su destrucción definitiva en esta historia¿pero quién¡No se pierdan el penúltimo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 11

OTRO AVISO: De nuevo habrá un semidesnudo en esta historia así que ya saben...

Previamente, Hao, Opacho y Olivier lograron derrotar a Lilly y a los Gemelos Ginga los cuales sacrificaron sus vidas en vano para eliminar a Hao. Esto devastó a Lilly quien trató de darle su merecido a Olivier ya que lo veía como el responsable de la muerte de Kenjiro y Kyoko. Sin embargo no lo logró y ahora falta menos de una hora y media para el combate final, pero...

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo 11: El Combate Decisivo entre Yoh y Hao.**

1 hora más 15 minutos antes del combate...

Las chicas (Anna, Tamao, Pilika, Jun y las Lilys) localizan a Lilly en su habitación del refugio donde habían pasado la noche. Estaba llorando, tendida en su cama.

Entonces suena la voz de Tamao: Srita. Lilly, por favor... dejenos pasar, le trajimos sus lentes ya reparados así como su boina roja.

Lilly¡Vayanse!

Ellie: Lilly, tienes que escucharnos.

Shalona: Si no abres la puerta nosotras abriremos por la fuerza.

Sally: Tienes razón, ahora mismo.

Jun Tao: Ni lo pienses, sólo ella puede tomar esa decisión.

Millie: Lilly...

Pilika: Srita. Lilly, abra la puerta.

Anna: Esperen¿No lo oyen? Ya no está llorando.

Entonces abren la puerta por la fuerza y ven que no había nadie.

Anna¡Esa tonta¡Seguro fué tras Hao y su grupo!

Todas¿Qué?

1 hora exacta antes del combate...

Len Tao y su grupo habían vuelto al hospital para reposar un poco. Yoh y cia. los habían acompañado y hablaban sobre lo que estaba por suceder...

Manta: Yoh, falta una hora...

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh, jamás lo había visto tan pensativo.

Yoh: Esta vez Hao es mucho más fuerte que cuando lo vencí el año pasado, así que...

Len Tao¡Dejate de tonterías! Recuerda que has estado entrenando todo este año para el gran momento.

Horo-Horo: Así es, no hay razón para que te pongas tan pesimista.

Suena una voz: No lo creo...

Chocolove: Orale, es la Doncella Jeanne con Marco y el amigo Lyserg.

Jeanne: Lamento decirlo, pero el joven Yoh Asakura tiene razón. esta vez Hao es mucho más poderoso ahora que absorbió a todos nuestros Espíritus.

Lyserg: De hecho, investigamos más a fondo las habilidades de Hao y es verdad.

De pronto, Una mano gigantesca aparece por la ventana, atrapa a Manta y...

Yoh¡No¡Manta!

Marco¡Hao!

Hao: Vine tan solo por un pequeño aperitivo...

Manta¿Un pequeño aperitivo¡No¡Eso no!

El Espíritu de Fuego abre su boca y extrae una pequeña energía que venía de la mochila de Manta. (Él la llevaba consigo)

Amidamaru¡No¡Mosuke!

La pequeña energía toma la forma de Mosuke quien grita¡AMIDAMARUUUUUUUU!

El Espíritu suelta a Manta dejandolo al lado de Yoh.

Ryu¡Maldito¡Mosuke ni siquiera tenía habilidades especiales salvo la de reparar espadas!

Hao: Bueno, mi Espíritu olvidó el postre.

Llega Lilly desde afuera y ve a Olivier y a Opacho con Hao. Entonces grita¡Aquí están!

Las demás llegan y Jun Tao dice: Aléjate de ellos, es peligroso.

Hao: Ah, más víctimas...

Shalona¿Eh¿Qué pasa?

Millie¿Qué hacen?

Ellie¡Oh no¡Siento que están absorbiendo mi Espíritu!

Sally¡Y yo!

El Espíritu también absorbió los Espíritus de las Lilys y también a...

Jun Tao¡No¡Bruce Long!

Len Tao¡Infelíz¡Detente ahora mismo!

Tamao¡Conchi¡Ponchi!

Ponchi y Conchi¡TAMAOOOO!

Hao: Ya está.

Jun Tao: Bruce Long...

Hao y su grupo se van y Lilly queda en shock: No es posible... ellas me siguieron... y por mi culpa perdieron sus Espíritus...

30 minutos antes del combate...

Lilly tenía ya sus lentes puestos así como su ropa habitual y se sentía culpable por lo sucedido.

Anna: Deja de sentirte culpable. Estoy segura que si derrotamos a Hao sus Espíritus volverán con uds.

Lilly: Tienes mucha razón... pero no puedo evitarlo...

Todas las chicas intentan animar a Lilly como pueden mientras que el grupo de Yoh se preparaba para la gran batalla.

20 minutos antes del combate...

Hao: Olivier, Opacho, vengan acá.

Los 2: Sí, Señor Hao.

Hao: Espíritu de Fuego, absorbe sus Espíritus.

Los 2¿Qué?

Supongo que ya sabrán lo que hizo Hao: Absorbió los Espíritus de Olivier y Opacho quien dice: Oh no... otra vez no eres el Señor Hao de Opacho... eres el mismo monstruo con la misma mirada horrorífica.

Olivier¿Por qué¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?

Hao: Simplemente ya me cansé de hacer equipo con alguien como ustedes. Además¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de que pensabas traicionarme?

Olivier¿Qué¿Tú lo sabías?

Hao: Así es, sin duda tú también estabas del lado de Yoh¿No¡Ahora muere!

Olivier es lanzado por los aires muy lejos al igual que Opacho.

5 minutos antes del combate...

Anna: Me voy, tú encargate de todo por favor, Lilly.

Lilly: Sí, me encargaré de cuidar a los demás. Aparte Tamao y Pilika me ayudarán.

Tamao y Pilika¡Claro!

Lilly ya estaba un poco mejor.

1 minuto antes del combate...

Silver y el Equipo de Yoh estaban en otro lugar, precisamente en uno de los campos de batalla para los combates esperando al grupo de Hao.

Hao: Ya estoy aquí.

Ryu¿Eh¿Y tus compañeros?

Hao: No necesito de basuras para acabar con ustedes.

Yoh: Ya veo... será mejor comenzar de una vez.

Silver¡Que comience el combate!

Yoh¡Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame!... ¡Posesiona a esta espada sagrada!

Hao simplemente ríe como si supiera lo que Yoh iba a hacer. Este y sus compañeros se lanzaron al ataque contra Hao, pero el Espíritu del Fuego colocó sus brazos frente a si como un escudo y Fausto y Ryu salieron volando al chocar con los brazos del Espíritu del Fuego.

Yoh¿Qué ocurre¡Hace un momento no tenía este poder!

Ryu¡Demonios, ese odioso de Hao...!

Fausto¿Qué rayos hizo, Jamás había visto una posesión tan poderosa.

Hao: Tontos... estoy utilizando el poder de los espiritus de sus amigos para mi propio beneficio.

Yoh¡QUÉ!

Hao: Ahora no habrá nada que los salve, preparense a morir.

Ryu y Fausto, que habían sido expulsados del campo de batalla por el gran poder de Hao, sintieron que...

Ryu¿Qué¿Qué significa esto¡No¡Tokageroh!

Fausto¡Eliza¡Noooo!

Hao había absorbido a Tokageroh y a Eliza y su poder aumentó mucho más.

Yoh¡Hao¿Cómo fuiste capáz...?

Entretanto, Manta y la recién llegada Anna ayudaban a levantar a Ryu y a Fausto. (Bueno, sólo Manta pero ya saben...)

Manta: No puedo creerlo... ahora todos han perdido sus Espíritus.

Mientras tanto, donde estaban Jun Tao y los demás...

Jun Tao: Esperen, alguien se aproxima.

Tamao: Pero si se parece a...

Pilika¡No se parece¡Es él!

Se trataba de Olivier, quien estaba un poco adolorido tras lo que le hizo Hao. Opacho lo acompañaba.

Lilly¿A qué veniste¿A burlarte de nosotros porque ya no tenemos a nuestros Espíritus y tú sí?

Opacho: No, nosotros ya no tenemos a nuestros Espíritus.

Olivier: Es cierto, Hao nos despojó de nuestros Espíritus para ganar más poder.

Lilly¡No mientan!

Jun Tao detiene a Lilly: Espera¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

Olivier: Mientras nos preparabamos para el combate final, Hao absorbió a nuestros Espíritus sabiendo aún mis intenciones de...

Len Tao¿Intenciones¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Opacho: Él planeaba eliminar al Señor Hao en caso de que Yoh Asakura fracasara en derrotar al Señor Hao.

Todos¿Qué?

Horo-Horo¿Quieres decir que fingiste lealtad a Hao sólo para esperar el momento adecuado y...?

Olivier: Así es, todo esto con tal de quedar a mano con uds. por haber curado la vista de Kyoko...

Lilly¿Qué¿Quieres decir...?

Chocolove: Significa que se había puesto de nuestro lado pues...

Millie: Eso es increíble.

Ellie: En secreto trató de ayudar a Yoh Asakura...

Pilika: ...es verdad.

Todos observan a Pilika¿Qué?

Tamao: Antes de la pelea, la Srita. Kyoko nos lo dijo en el tocador...

Manta: Tamao... ¿A tí también?

Ellas relatan todo...

**_-Flashback-_**

Pilika: ...hay que ponernos ya las faldas.

Kyoko: Sí... Pero antes quiero ver tu bota un momento.

Pilika¿Mi bota¿La que me quité?

Kyoko: Sí, se ve que tienen buen diseño, y además, me hacen recordar la vez que las conocí a tí, a Anna Kyouyama y a esa tal Tamao Tamamura.

Pilika: Bueno, no sé si sea coincidencia, pero esa bota es la que me jalaron Ponchi y Conchi cuando nos secuestraste y ellos intentaron salvarnos.

Kyoko: Yo tampoco sé si es o no coincidencia, pero el zapato que me acabo de quitar es el mismo que me quité... ese día... mi hermano y yo íbamos viajando en coche con nuestros padres y yo estaba aburrida y me quité el zapato para juguetear con él y matar tiempo mientras comíamos gelatinas. Después de eso llegó el accidente y...

Pilika: Sí, te entiendo, pero...

En eso ven que Ponchi y Conchi andaban de colados y viendolas pervertidamente. Luego Pilika arroja su bota hacia Ponchi y Kyoko arroja su zapato hacia Conchi, dejandolos inconscientes. Acto seguido aparece Tamao avergonzada.

Tamao: L-lo lamento... no sabía que se estaban cambiando...

Pilika: Eh... no te preocupes, sólo íbamos a intercambiar nuestras faldas... es más, creo que ahora sí nos las pondremos¿Verdad, Kyoko? (Observa a Kyoko preocupada y dejando caer la falda de Pilika al suelo) ¿Kyoko¿Sucede algo malo?

Kyoko: Esperaba mantener esto en secreto así como mi hermano, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más...

Tamao¿Ocultar algo?

Kyoko: Antes que nada, prometanme que no mencionarán nada sobre lo que voy a decirles, ni siquiera a la Srita. Lilly o a Anna ya que ellas nunca lo entenderían y pensarían otra cosa.

Pilika¿Pero qué es lo que nos quieres decir?

Kyoko: En caso de que la Srita. Lilly, mi hermano y yo perdamos la vida en el combate contra Hao, ustedes tienen que saber esto...

Así, Kyoko les dijo el plan de Olivier lo cual hizo que Tamao y Pilika se sorprendieran y se vieran obligadas a mantener el secreto.

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Todos callan momentaneamente hasta que Lilly rompe el silencio: Pero si tú (Olivier) sabes lo que pasó con Kyoko... ¿Por qué los mataste a ella y a Kenjiro¡No tiene sentido!

Olivier: Porque sólo a ellos les dije acerca de mis verdaderas intenciones así como a un par de oficiales del Torneo que los estaban visitando. Cuando supe que Kyoko recuperó la vista me dí cuenta de que los Asakura no eran una familia tan maligna como pensaba... y para compensar eso tuve que fingir lealtad a Hao para...

Shalona: Ya veo...

Sally: Todo tiene sentido ahora. Incluso esos niños estaban preparados para morir si era necesario...  
Lyserg: Nunca lo hubiera pensado...

Lilly cae de rodillas y las lagrimas caen por sus mejillas a la vez que dice: Significa... que tuvieron que sacrificar... sus vidas... para no delatar... las verdaderas intenciones... de Olivier...

Tamao abraza a Lilly: Srita. Lilly... lamento haberle ocultado la verdad, pero aún así... nadie lo hubiera sabido... (Y también llora)

Pilika también abraza a Lilly: Por eso ella... tuvo que fingir su ceguera... (También estaba llorando)

Jun Tao, también con lagrimas en sus mejillas, vió que Len salía de la habitación¿Len?

Len Tao: Lo unico que podemos hacer ahora es ir a apoyar a Yoh cuanto antes.

Horo-Horo: Aunque ya no poseamos a nuestros Espíritus no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

Todos asienten y se dirígen hacia el lugar del combate. Inexplicablemente Lilly sostenía a Olivier, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenían que acudir a la batalla que se efectuaba ahora.

Regresando a la batalla, Hao tenía la ventaja sobre Yoh. Entonces el Espíritu de Fuego utiliza un ataque familiar el cual se trataba nada más y nada menos que de...

Yoh¿El ataque de los Dragones de Tokageroh?

Hao: Así es. Puedo usar los ataques de todos tus amigos.

Anna ve llegar a los demás, y al ver a Olivier y a Opacho les reclama¿Y estos qué hacen aquí?  
Jun Tao, cambiandose el vendaje del ojo izquierdo ya que el otro se humedeció mientras lloraba, le dice: Espera, ellos no vienen a atacarnos.

Les explican todo y entonces...

Manta: Así que incluso Olivier estaba de nuestro lado...

Olivier: Sí, todo era con tal de quedar en deuda con ustedes... ahora sólo podemos hacer una cosa...

Suena una voz: Tiene razón.

Tamao¡Sr. Mikihisa¡Sres. Yohmei y Kino!

La voz era de Mikihisa quien dice: Vamos a darle de nuestra energía espiritual a Yoh.

Entonces todos ceden su energía espiritual a Yoh. No sólo ellos, también aparecen el Equipo de los Hombres de Hielo, los Sabasu, los Enseyos, Lirilara, Allen, hasta los padres y abuelo de Len, y muchos más. Incluso Silver y todos los demás Apaches ceden sus energías.

Olivier: Yo también...

Lilly: Espera, estas muy debilitado...

Olivier: No importa...

Olivier y también Opacho ceden sus energías a Yoh y Amidamaru se transforma en su versión Bushido con la cual derrotó a Hao en el pasado. Acto seguido, Amidamaru parte en 2 a Hao y el Espíritu de Fuego explota.

Manta¡Lo logró!

Olivier: Qué... bueno... (Cae al suelo)

Lilly (Con lágrimas en los ojos)¡No¡No puedes morir ahora! Aún puedes volver a empezar...

Olivier: Ya es muy tarde... para eso... (Y entonces muere)

Lilly¡No te mueras¡NO TE MUERAS! (Entonces abraza llorando el cuerpo de Olivier)

Yoh¿Eh¿Pero qué sucedió aquí?

Yoh iba a ver qué sucedía con sus amigos cuando de pronto...

Mikihisa¡Yoh¡Atrás de tí!

Yoh¿Qué?

Inexplicablemente, Hao y su Espíritu de Fuego resurgen como si nada les hubiera pasado.

Hao¡Cretino! Por si no te diste cuenta absorbí el Espíritu Fénix de ese sinvergüenza y entre sus habilidades era la de resurgir de entre sus cenizas como el verdadero Fénix.

Todos¿Qué?

Hao¡Ahora morirás... Yoh Asakura!

**Fin del Capítulo 11.**


	12. Capítulo 12

Este es el capítulo definitivo, en el que finalmente se decide el destino final de un Asakura. Solo espero que les haya gustado esta historia pero recuerden que esto no acaba aquí¿Eh?

Ahora sí, el último capítulo:

**Shaman King: La Batalla Definitiva.**

**Capítulo Final.**

Hao absorbe ahora los Espíritus de todos los Shamanes que habían asistido a apoyar a Yoh, incluyendo a Matamune, a los de Silver y los demás Apaches, Mikihisa y los abuelos. Entonces...

Len Tao¡Miserable¡Ahora absorbió los Espíritus de los que vinieron aquí!

Horo-Horo¡Incluso a Matamune!

Todos ahora habían perdido las esperanzas... todas, menos...

Yoh: Pase lo que pase todo estará bien...

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh estaba decidido a acabar con Hao. Entonces le da un sablazo al brazo izquierdo del Espíritu de Fuego. Justo como cuando el Espíritu Dorado acorraló a Anna hace poco e Yoh ejecutó la misma tecnica para salvarla.

Hao: Iluso...

El Espíritu de Fuego, al igual que el Dorado en ese entonces, recoge su brazo y se lo pone en su lugar. Entonces Yoh dice¡Esa habilidad la poseía el Espíritu Dorado!

Hao: Bueno, quizás ya no posea a los Grandes Espíritus los cuales me faltan por absorber, pero al menos el Espíritu de Fuego puede conservar las habilidades de los Espíritus que absorbió en el pasado.

Manta¡No puede ser!

Entretanto, Jeanne va hacia donde está Lilly abrazando el cuerpo de Olivier y lo checa diciendo: Tal vez no sea muy tarde.

Lilly: Doncella Jeanne...

Jeanne utiliza un poco de su poder y el cuerpo de Olivier brilla tras lo cual abre los ojos.

Olivier¿Q-qué? Se supone que estaba...

Lilly llora de alegría¡Es un milagro!

Entonces Lilly ayuda a levantar a Olivier y Ellie le pregunta a sus compañeras: Un momento¿Qué no odiaba Lilly a ese sujeto?

Millie: Tienes razón, y ahora lo trata bien.

Sally¿Tratas de decir que ya lo perdonó como si nada después de todo lo que le hizo?

Shalona: Sea como sea, cada vez entiendo menos a esa niña.

Pilika: No sé, a mí se me hace otra cosa...

Tamao: Sí, como si la srita. Lilly estuviera...

Las chicas callan momentaneamente y se miran las unas a las otras gritando¡NO PUEDE SER!

Anna: Oigan, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo que tenemos que apoyar a Yoh ahora mismo.

Lilly les pregunta el por qué hacen tanto escándalo y ellas diciendo que no era nada. Regresando al combate, Yoh tenía serios problemas con Hao. Ya había cortado el otro brazo y hasta las piernas el Espíritu de Fuego, pero este siempre volvía a reponer sus partes.

Yoh: No puedo darme por vencido ahora...

Hao¿Qué no ves que es inútil?

Yoh: Dices eso porque no he cortado... ¡LA CABEZA!

Hao¿Qué?

Yoh, con la versión Bushido de Amidamaru, se lanza hacia el Espíritu de Fuego y corta su cabeza, decapitándolo. Acto seguido atraviesa su pecho con la espada.

Hao se sorprende en un principio, pero luego recapacita y ordena a su Espíritu que reponga su cabeza lo cual hace fácilmente. Sin embargo, un brillo surge del rasguño de su pecho y...

Ryu¡Miren¡Algo brilla en el pecho del Espíritu de Fuego!

Len Tao: Eso podría ser...

Horo-Horo¡Miren¡Está saliendo!

Del Espíritu de Fuego salen milagrosamente todos los Espíritus que habían sido absorbidos. Bason, Koloro, Mick, Morphin, Mikaelo, Shamash, Jangalian, Holyhorn, Holywing, Mosuke, Bruce Long, etc.

Hao¡No¡Imposible!

Jun Tao¡Son Bruce Long y los demás Espíritus!

Sin embargo, los Espíritus no regresaban con sus respectivos dueños sino que se combinaban con Amidamaru e Yoh. Acto seguido aparecen los Grandes Espíritus los cuales eran el de Aire, el de Agua, el de Tierra y hasta el Dorado para completar la fusión.

Hao¡Miserable! Cortaste la cabeza del Espíritu de Fuego para distraerme y así tratar de sacar a los Espíritus.

La fusión había terminado. ahora Amidamaru tenía su traje de Bushido pero de color dorado, y junto a Yoh prepara el ataque definitivo.

Yoh y Amidamaru¡Este es el final¡CUCHILLA DE BUDA!

La Cuchilla de Buda logra alcanzar a Hao y al Espíritu de Fuego y esta vez los parte en suficientes pedazos como para no dejar que Hao vuelva a resucitar. Finalmente el Espíritu de Fuego explota y todos se ven transportados a las afueras de las carreteras donde habían sido teletransportados cuando Hao perdió ante Yoh la primera vez. Sin embargo...

Yoh¿Eh? Todos los Espíritus se separan de mí y de Amidamaru.

Los Espíritus regresan con su respectivo dueño. Todos se alegran por tener a sus Espíritus de vuelta. Sin embargo, quedaban 2 Espíritus sin dueño.

Manta: Es verdad, esos Espíritus perdieron a sus respectivos dueños.

Se trataban de Holywing y Holyhorn, los respectivos Espíritus de Kenjiro y Kyoko.

Tamao: Sí, y ahora ya no tendrán ningún proposito desde ahora...

Goldva: Eso está por resolverse...

Anna: Sra. Goldva, Silver, Kalim¿Qué hacen aquí?

Silver: Los Grandes Espíritus decidieron darles otra oportunidad a los dueños de estos Espíritus.

Pilika¿Qué¿Eso quiere decir...?

Kalim: Así es, vean allá.

Aparecen 2 auras las cuales se detienen frente a nuestros amigos y toman las formas de...

Len Tao¿Kenjiro¿Kyoko?

Kenjiro¿Eh? Se suponía que estabamos...

Kyoko: Pero aquí estamos como si nada.

Tamao, Pilika y hasta Lilly y Olivier corren hacia ellos¡Kenjiro¡Kyoko!

Después abrazan a los confundidos Gemelos a los cuales les explican lo que pasó. Pilika le devuelve sus lentes a Kyoko quien reclama¿Qué¿Nos perdimos de la pelea final y apenas nos resucitaron?

Lilly: Tranquila, al menos no fue tan... espectacular como hubieras deseado.

Goldva: Bueno, nos marchamos... Ah, y felicidades al nuevo Shaman King.

Todos¿Qué¿Quiere decir que...?

Goldva: Así es, me refiero a Yoh Asakura.

Todos¡Qué bien! (Felicitan a Yoh y hasta pulga le hacen)

Anna: Espero que ahora sí cumplas con todo lo prometido Yoh. Recuerda que tengo que llevar una vida de lujos.

Yoh: Ay Anna...

En fin, después de tanto celebrar el "ascenso" de Yoh a Shaman King viene la peor parte: Las despedidas.

Vemos que la mayoría de los Shamanes ya se fueron quedando obviamente nuestros amigos así como los Ginga y Olivier.

Lilly: Este... quisiera saber si volveré a... perdón, volveremos a verte.

Olivier: Tenlo por seguro. Por lo pronto debo volver a mi país y aclarar asuntos pendientes.

Kenjiro: Cuídate mucho Olivier.

Kyoko: Ve a visitarnos un día de estos.

Olivier: Lo haré. Nos vemos. (Se va volando en su Espíritu Fénix)

Las demás Lilys, así como Tamao y Pilika se acercan a Lilly y entonces Ellie le dice¡Felicidades!

Lilly¿Eh¿Felicidades por qué?

Shalona¿No lo ves? De nuestro grupo tú eres la segunda miembro en tener su amor platónico.

Lilly¿Qué?

Sally: Así es. Vimos cómo le hacías ojitos a ese tipo.

Millie: Lilly, no permitiré que te cases antes que yo¿Oíste?

Kyoko¿Cómo¿Quieren decir que la Srita. Lilly y Jean-Paul...?

Tamao: Eh... bueno pues...

Pilika¿Tú qué crees?

Kyoko¡Fantástico! No sabía que usted se interesara en...

Lilly¡Claro que no¡Ese tipo es un odioso!

Mientras tanto, los demás se despedían de Marco y Jeanne.

Lyserg: Cuídense mucho, Marco, Doncella Jeanne.

Jeanne: Lo haremos.

Y al final van al aeropuerto y las 4 Lilys, Chocolove y Lyserg se despiden de Yoh y cia. quienes abordan el avión a Japón prometiendo que volverían a verse.

(**_Nota:_** La siguiente narrativa corre a cargo del buen amigo Manta.)

_Después de eso han pasado los años; Yoh ahora era el nuevo Shaman King y bueno, esto le acarreó varios problemas según él, ya que tenía que seguir entrenando y complacer a Anna. Ryu siguió buscando su lugar favorito así como a una novia pero ya ven que no ha cambiado nada. Jun Tao, después del Torneo de Shamanes tenía su ojo izquierdo completamente curado y además como regalo de cumpleaños al siguiente año decidieron convertir a Lee Bruce Long en una persona normal, o sea, un hombre vivo. Hace tiempo que se casaron, sin embargo no han tenido hijos pero eran felices. Len en cambio, siguió sin tener pareja pero no le importaba. Al menos seguía interesado en tener a un digno rival como Yoh. Horo-Horo tampoco ha conseguido novia, pero ahora cargaba con la responsabilidad de ser el nuevo jefe de su Tribu._

(**_Otra nota:_** No me vayan a matar por dejar solteros a Len y a Horo-Horo por favor.)

_Y aunque no lo crean, Pilika se casó... ¡Con Chocolove¡Sí! Nadie lo hubiera imaginado... bueno, de todos modos era inesperado. Pilika también quedó rodeada de lujos ya que Chocolove por fin había cumplido su sueño de ser un gran comediante. Tuvieron 2 hijos, una hija identica a él y un hijo identico a ella. ¿Y yo con quién me case? Resulta que me case con Tamao. Desde hacía tiempo teníamos un sentimiento muy especial el uno por el otro y finalmente nos casamos. Ahora Tamao espera a nuestro primer hijo y ya tiene 6 meses de embarazo. Yo ahora me hago cargo de la planta eléctrica de mi padre y me va muy bien. Kenjiro y Kyoko ahora abrieron una clínica para ayudar a las personas ciegas como ella lo estuvo y les va de maravilla. ¿Qué hay de Anna? Bueno, ella seguía siendo sacerdotiza y vivía felízmente al lado de Yoh. Como habrán adivinado ellos también se casaron... y además..._

(Justo en ese entonces cambiamos de escena a la Casa Asakura donde vemos a Anna mirando la televisión cuando llega una pequeña niña llorando)

¡Tía Anna¡Tía Anna!

Anna¿Qué es lo que sucede?

: Es que Hanna... me quitó los lentes... otra vez...

Anna¡Hanna¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

(Aparece un niño identico a Yoh solo que con el cabello del color del de Anna. Como ya habrán adivinado se trata nada menos que de Hanna, el futuro hijo de Yoh y Anna.)

Hanna: Pero mamá... sólo estabamos jugando.

Anna¡Nada de peros! Dale esos lentes a la pequeña Lilly.

Hanna: Está bien... (Se los da)

Lilly O.¡Lero Lero¡Tu mamá te regañó!

_Así es, el niño que acaban de ver es el hijo de Yoh y Anna. Y la niña que estaba con ellos era la hija de Lilly. ¡Así es! Lilly se casó¿Y saben con quién¡Con Olivier! Resultó ser que Lilly reconoció que sentía un gran afecto por Olivier desde que terminó el Torneo y tiempo después se casaron y tuvieron a esta simpatica niña el cual es el vivo retrato de su mamá... ¡Hasta usa lentes y se llama igual¿Y qué hacen Lilly y Olivier? Bueno, ella se quedó aquí en Japón y ahora es maestra de escuela. Olivier ahora viaja por el mundo gracias a que es reconocido como uno de los telépatas más famosos del mundo. ¿Y las demás Lilys? Pues Millie ya se volvió toda una señorita y al parecer todos los chicos de la escuela le piden citas, bueno, al menos ya olvidó a su "Príncipe" Lyserg. Ellie volvió con Shalona y Sally y entre las 3 lograron tener mucho éxito al abrir diferentes cadenas en el negocio de la florería en todo el mundo. Lilly se mantiene en contacto con ellas frecuentemente.  
Fausto también se ha sentido muy afortunado pues Eliza había vuelto finalmente a la vida al igual que Bruce Long. Ahora él había vuelto a su profesión como medico. Sin embargo, tampoco han tenido hijos. Lyserg tampoco ha conseguido pareja, aunque alguien rumoraba que lo sería la Doncella Jeanne. Él continuó con sus estudios para ser un gran detective. ¿Y todos los demás? Los Hombres de Hielo... los Sabasu... etc. Pues no hemos tenido contacto con ellos últimamente pero seguro les ha de ir muy bien._

_¿Y qué hay de Yoh? Como ya ven, él tiene que continuar su entrenamiento y complacer a Anna en todo le guste o no. ¿Y Hao y sus hombres? Los destinos de todos ellos permanecen desconocidos hasta la fecha, aunque Yoh me dijo que Hao ya ha sobrevivido antes a su destrucción y en este torneo vió algo en él que nunca había visto: Hao sabe que si Yoh muriera, su camino hacia su sueño dorado ya no sería tan divertido y por eso no puede perder a un rival digno de él aunque sea su hermano gemelo._

_¿La familia de Yoh? Bien. ¿Matamune? También. Bueno, quizás ya no tengamos muchos peligros ahora, aunque se vale soñar... Sólo espero que si alguien lee esto sabrá que esto sólo fué el final de un ciclo en nuestras vidas... desde ahora y para siempre._

**_Manta._**

**Fin del Capítulo Final.**

Así es como se termina un ciclo en la vida de nuestros Shamanes. Sin embargo, este no es el final ya que aún me queda una historia más para complementar "Los Misteriosos Shamanes" y "La Batalla Definitiva". No se pierdan proximamente "Los Descendientes". Ahora con el mismísimo Hanna de protagonista al lado de la pequeña Lilly y un gran número de Shamanes nuevos. Lamentablemente Hao ya no aparecerá en esa historia por razones obvias, pero con esta historia no habrá razón para extrañar esa falta.

Recuerden, muy pronto aparecerá "Los Descendientes", así que espérenlo.


End file.
